


Taking Measures

by BurrrdBrainedInsomnia



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Big protective yellow elf is here to save the day, Broken bones!!!, Glanni is pro at communicating, KITTENS!!!, M/M, Those two are not related!!!, Until he fucks up and needs saving as well, that was sarcasm, what are tags, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurrrdBrainedInsomnia/pseuds/BurrrdBrainedInsomnia
Summary: Technically a sick-fic but more of like a 'healing injuries' thing than actual sickness.Glanni messes up and a certain yellow elf is luckily (almost) in time to save him.--‘’Now let’s just talk this out.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn tried, the elfs arms raised in reconciliation to which the collector in front of him huffed.





	1. I would never...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know enough about this, but don’t treat serious injuries the same way I treat em here, you’ll probably end up with a permanent injury if you do - this is fiction, not fact. Be safe and just go to a doctor, don’t try and fix it yourself. Seriously. Be safe, aight?
> 
> This is dumb and a bit violent.  
> Enjoy <3

‘’Now let’s just talk this out.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn tried, the elfs arms raised in reconciliation to which the collector in front of him huffed. Behind Íþróttaálfurinn, both securely locked and blocked by said elf was the only door in the room. In front of him, behind said collector, looking tense and slightly terrified while backed up against a dusty and half-broken window, Glanni wearily eyed him.

‘’Just stay outta this.’’ The collector urged as they placed a palm against their right shoulder and rolled it once. Judging from the pinched expression, which bloomed over their face, Íþróttaálfurinn mused the other sported an injury of some sort.

‘ _’This is not the way._ ’’ The elf pressed, taking a small, hesitant step forward as the collector scoffed and cracked their knuckles. In front of the elf, frown somehow thinning further, Glanni gestured for him to _Shut. Up._ ‘ _’It doesn’t have to come to this_.’’

Everything happened so fast.

The collector threw Íþróttaálfurinn a sinister smirk, one brow raising before they whirled around and kicked Glanni square in the chest, sending the criminal crashing through the window. Immediately, as from outside, the sound of glass raining down and hitting the pavement rang out, Íþróttaálfurinn sprinted the last five steps forward and tackled the other – elf gruffing out a throaty order for the other to stay down and _stop resisting already_ as his gaze snapped up to the sorry remains of the window Glanni had just been thrown through.

Listening intensely, Íþróttaálfurinn managed to dislodge the small blade, which the collector had been clutching tight, sending it flying across the room as he silently prayed and _hoped_. Yet, except for the startled yelp as he fell, there was no further sound from Glanni.

The elf hoped that the man had caught onto something, a ledge, a protruding pipe or just _anything_ that would be enough to save him from the fall. He had seen the man do it multiple times. _Grace like a cat, bite like a snake._

Therefore, as a harsh slap joined the last of the falling glass, it was enough to make him freeze up, blood running cold as he momentarily forgot to keep the collector dormant.

 _No, that could not be_.

A knee connected hard with the elfs stomach as the other managed to get their leg free enough to do so – the collector quick as they punched Íþróttaálfurinn in the face, shoved the stunned elf off, got up and sprinted off. Initial target abandoned, Íþróttaálfurinn got up as well and stumbled the last of the way to the window-frame. Accidentally, though hardly registering it, he cut his palm on the sharp, protruding glass as he clutched at it, leaned forward and gazed out.

In the middle of the dirty alley, Glanni lay so still that Íþróttaálfurinn was sure he was dead.

Staring, the elf felt bile rise in his throat, back tense and head filling with a numbing static, as he shook his head and willed himself to _focus_. The pain from his cut palm barely registered as he managed to get a leg out onto the other side – elf feeling around until he found a part of the outside ledge of the window, which was both intact and enough to hold.

Taking a deep breath, Íþróttaálfurinn turned around, facing the window-frame before he let himself drop, easily catching the ledge with one hand and settling his feet against the cold wall. Not wasting any time, the elf did a backflip away from said wall, spun in the air and caught onto the banister of the fire escape behind him, before letting go of that as well and letting himself drop to the ground below.

The fall had not exactly been long, but it seemed the other must have landed badly. Glanni, knocked out, dusty and dirty from his fall, was practically littered in small cuts, but he was breathing.

Perhaps, the elf mused as he gazed up and noticed a weirdly bend pipe, the other had indeed managed to grab hold of something on the way down, his right wrist dislocated from it as it was. Still, though his left leg had broken as well, it had saved his life.

For a few moments, Íþróttaálfurinn was uncertain on how to proceed – the elfs hands shakily hovering above the others broken form as he mused on it.

Granted, there was more than one warrant out for the downed other, but taking him in like this was not an option. _Or well it was_ , Glanni was not his responsibility, but fact remained that just in the past week, two thugs had been violently… _dealt with_ while incarcerated, and while the other could usually easily defend himself, in this state, the elf feared the outcome would be... less than desirable.

But what then? He couldn’t just take the other home and nurse him back to health, let him out and then catch him again once the other had healed.

That would be just as dumb and risky.

Groaning to himself, Íþróttaálfurinn, while being mindful of Glannis wrist and leg, gingerly hoisted him up in his arms and decided to do just that.

\--

Íþróttaálfurinn had managed to heal and bind the worst of Glannis left leg when the other woke - the criminals’ knuckles rudely connecting hard with the tip of the elfs nose as a result, before he straight up hauled himself over the side of the bed to get away from said elf.

Luckily for the both of them, the direction of the punch had been slightly off, Glanni aiming for the side of Íþróttaálfurinns head as he had been, yet the force of it was still enough to make the criminal cry out in stark pain as he hit the floor and clutched his wrist tight.

For several moments - after Glanni, while panting hard had one-leggedly kicked himself up against the wall and Íþróttaálfurinn had gotten off from the bed as well – the two simply proceeded to stare at each other.

The elf was simply worried, while Glanni was practically growling low in warning.

‘’You need to let me look at it.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn, as softly as he could, pressed, as he crouched down beside the bed and reached forth a hand to beckon the other closer. Stubbornly, Glanni stayed away, shaking his head in a hard ‘ _no’_ as he continued to clutch at his dislocated wrist. ‘’Glanni.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn continued on a slight huff as he shook his own upturned palm a bit. ‘’Please let me do this, it needs to-’’

‘ _’The fuck is this?_ ’’ Glanni harshly spat as he curled in on himself. ‘’What’s going on?’’ The criminal continued as he shiftily eyed the closed window next to and above him.

‘ _’Glanni_.’’

‘ _’Nah_ fuck no, _stay back you freak, don’t touch me_.’’

Íþróttaálfurinn managed a deep breath just as the other shakily managed to get up. ‘’I won’t hurt you.’’ The elf quickly promised as Glanni tried to put his full weight onto his left leg, only to find that he couldn’t.

‘’You’ve already kidnapped me, sure seems a lill fishy to me elf.’’ The criminal mirthlessly laughed. ‘’So that’s it then, you gonna get a lill petty, personal retribution on the one who managed to best you?’’ He hummed, shoulders rising as he, while doing it as casually as he could, inched closer to the window. ‘’Tie me down and fuck me up till your lill revenge-need is filled?’’ He sneered.

Íþróttaálfurinn felt his line of thought flat line for a second and in turn only managed a slightly high pitched ‘ _what?_ ’ before Glanni had closed the remaining distance between himself and the window. ‘’Okay _okay okay **wait!** ’’_ The elf barked, both hands now outstretched and shaking as he made a point out of taking two large steps backwards.

If anything, it was enough to give Glanni pause – the criminals fingers awkwardly twitching against the lock as he stared at the other with a dumb look on his face. ‘ _’No_.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn simply elaborated on a tense note as Glannis fingers absently gained their lost strength and managed to finish their task – the window silently gliding open as a result. ‘’I’m not, I _wouldn’t_ _–_ I _won’t_.’’ The elf finished with an air of finality as he slowly lowered both of his hands to instead rest a tad shakily at his sides. ‘’Whatever you think I’d do to you, it’s not true - I truly mean you no harm.’’ He stressed as the others hand calmly curled around the edge of the window.

Glanni seemed to contemplate his words for a second as his fingers set to drumming against the cool edge of the outside panel. ‘’Then why?’’ The criminal asked as he momentarily let go of it and flicked his fingers to the sky. ‘’Why the fuck am I here?’’

Íþróttaálfurinn willed himself a shallow breath, which burned all the way down. ‘’You’re hurt.’’ The elf gently pressed.

‘’So?’’ Glanni challenged back as he arched an unimpressed brow at him. ‘’That’s none of your concern.’’

‘’But it is.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn argued back, to which the other smiled humorlessly and outright barked a quick, harsh laugh.

A beat of silence passed as the criminal leaned a bit sideways and eyed the drop beside him – said criminal letting out a slow exhale as he deemed the distance too far. Immediately, Íþróttaálfurinn felt the change in atmosphere and body language as Glanni seemed to believe he needed to manipulate his way out of it – the criminals hold on the window going from tense to deliberate and suggestive as he spread his fingers out and slowly let them glide down said frame.

‘’What do you want Íþrótt?’’ He asked on a grumble as his narrowed eyes snapped up to observe the elf carefully.

Íþróttaálfurinn sighed as he watched the other rest a bit more weight onto his right hip. _Considering his predicament, Glanni shouldn’t even be standing up right now._ ‘’Nothing.’’ The elf said truthfully, as he threw the other a thin, tired smile.

‘ _’Bullshit_.’’ Glanni clipped as he licked his lips and gingerly - no doubt still in great pain - approached the elf, somehow only stumbling a bit as he got up close before looming over him. ‘ _’Everyone wants something_.’’ The criminal rasped as he raised his left hand and traced a random pattern down the elfs chest.

Íþróttaálfurinn resisted an eye roll as he in return held up his own palms again. ‘ _’Your wrist_.’’ The elf demanded tiredly as he glanced down at Glannis right one.

A good ten seconds passed in tense silence before Glanni scrunched up his nose, glared to the side and offered up his dislocated wrist.

‘’This will hurt.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn gently warned as he settled both hands onto the joint – elf taking his time as he carefully examined it close. In front of him, gritting his teeth hard and still staring stiffly at the wall, Glanni made a noncommittal sound before squeezing his eyes shut in preparation.

Íþróttaálfurinn did it as swiftly as he could, making sure he had indeed done it correctly before relenting his death grip.

 _‘’Fuck off.’’_ Glanni barked and jerked back as he snatched his now rightly located wrist back to himself, angrily rubbing at his face with the other as he set to wiping away the silent tears, which continued to stream down his reddening cheeks. ‘’Just _piss off!_ ’’ He sneered as he took another step back, lost his balance and once more tumbled to the floor.

_‘’Glanni-‘’_

**_‘’No!’’_** The criminal clipped as Íþróttaálfurinn swiftly kneeled down and tried to help him up. Harshly, Glannis back connected with the front of the elfs bed as he, while only using his right leg, scooted himself backwards. ‘ _’Are you done playing house already_?’’ He snapped as he protectively cradled his wrist close to his chest, clutching it securely as he stared Íþróttaálfurinn down.

For the second time, Íþróttaálfurinn sighed as he, while slowly getting up, fished a small key out of his pocket, holding it up for the other to see before he stalked over to his cabinet. ‘’Use it when you can.’’ The elf softly urged as he placed it down on top of it – said elf opening the top drawer to retrieve an old, small bell. ‘’Until then, feel free to stay and heal. I won’t bother you.’’ He promised as he gave the small bell a shake, making it chime before taking aim and throwing it on top of the bed just beside Glannis head. ‘’If you need me.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn stressed as he gestured at the bell. ‘’Use it.’’ The elf mumbled before turning for the still open door – said door closing behind him with a soft _click_.

\--

Safe for a single incident the huffing, _very_ angry and off put Glanni, whose pride – at least as the criminal had described it – would _never_ be able to heal from, suffered, the days right after had passed in relative peace.

 _Truly_ , the criminal had insisted, he would die from the shame of it, there was simply no other way around it. Íþróttaálfurinn - while grinning brightly had let out a chuckle and ducked as the bell came flying straight for his head - had argued that considered Glanni _had_ no shame, such would and _could_ not be the case.

The elf, stationed at his kitchen table with a box full of kittens beside him, felt a small, content grin bloom over his features at the fond memory. Gingerly, he hoisted one of the tiny, rescued kittens up into his grasp, secured the syringe in his other hand and slowly, while keeping a feather light touch against its throat to make sure he didn’t press down too fast and accidentally choked it, set to feeding it.

The small creatures were far too young to have been removed from their mother but unfortunately, he had not had much of a choice in the matter - their previous, still warm guardian dead beside them as they had been. As he had carefully scooped up each sightless, hungry, practically newborn kitten up into his temporary nest of a hat, it had broken his heart a bit.

It had not been the best way to go about it, but at the time, it was the best he could do with the spontaneous, makeshift rescue at hand.

Throwing it a soft smile, Íþróttaálfurinn wiped its small mouth clean and put it down just as the faint, dull sound of the crutches, which the elf had gifted Glanni sounded – elf looking up just in time to see the criminal hop his way into the kitchen. Clearly, judging from the others pale features and disheveled hair, Glanni had just woken up.

As if to prove his musings correct, the criminal yawned deep as he came to a halt and, only with a bit of effort, hoisted himself into the chair opposite Íþróttaálfurinn. With a bored expression, Glanni rested his heavy head in one hand, wiping his blurry eyes with the other as he gazed down at what the elf was doing.

Moments later, the criminal hummed in thought at whatever he had deducted from it before he rolled his right wrist once, blinked and instead set to stare out of the window beside him.

The elf felt his grin falter slightly. It was obvious the other was almost back to normal and so, he would leave soon.

_As promised, Íþróttaálfurinn would not try to stop him._

Willing himself to focus on what he was here to do in the first place, the elf felt the cracked edges of his smile mend as a full, content kitten sleepily bumped against his knuckles. The small creature let out a tiny squeak as it was carefully nudged a bit to the side so that Íþróttaálfurinn could hoist another of its tiny kin up.

‘’Do you ever get tired of this?’’

The elf felt himself blink, flinching hard as he gazed up and noticed that the others narrowed eyes had snapped up to stare at him intensely. Íþróttaálfurinn gave a hesitant shrug and a smirk in return before he glanced back down to continue his careful tending’s.

‘’Not really.’’ The elf replied truthfully as he fed the last kitten, wiped it clean and safely let it back down to its sleepy brethren.

\--

As he had thought, that same night he came home to an empty apartment.

It felt weird as he clutched his own mug close, put the other down on top of the cabinet beside him and proceeded to stare at the abandoned crutches on the bed. Humming softly, the elf burned his tongue as he took a swig of his own, still too warm tea and stalked the small distance to the bed.

Beside the crutches, stuffed securely under one of them, lay a wrinkled, folded up note. Gingerly, Íþróttaálfurinn wedged it out and onehandedly managed to unfold it.

Across the small surface, four rough, quickly scrawled words were written.

_ You’re a fuckin fool. _

And then a bit further down, the letters a bit more stiff and awkward, as the two words had obviously been given a lot more care and attention.

_\- Thank you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrug* Fam, what do you want from me, I’m trash.  
> This is a two chapter thing – next chapter is uhm… A lot more violent thou.


	2. Pursuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An elf feeds a bunch of kittens and has a small moment of clarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up, I’m making this a three chapter thing, because reasons. Violent parts is now in chapter three instead.

 

_Godsdammit it was far too warm for him to be out like this._

The clammy, overall too hot for him to handle, humid summer air was making the back of his shirt moist and awkwardly sticking close against his back. As he walked, groaning from the discomfort of it, Íþróttaálfurinn tried to wedge a hand under his leather armor to shift it back down a bit, only to find that it would not relent, making him sigh and grit his teeth hard in frustration.

The elf had been on a regular patrol, responding to reports of disturbances in the outskirts of town when the worst of the sudden heatwave had hit and therefor, uncomfortable and annoyed as he was, he had not been in a place to deny the concerned farmer his help.

Apparently, the farmer seemed to constantly be missing eggs. At first it had only been a few, no reason for concern really, but as time went past, the number of eggs in his basket had dropped drastically to the point where the farmer worried his chickens to be sick. Two trips to the vet had proven ineffective however - the chickens in fact healthy and happy as ever, and so it had been a great puzzle for their owner.

Then, one night the farmer had seen a shadow leave the henhouse and proceed to move out and across the fields - the movement fluent and swift, almost as if it was gliding over the ground.

 _‘Superstition’_ had been the answer when Íþróttaálfurinn had asked why the farmer had not approached or called after the egg-snatching shadow.

The elf in question let out a relieved sigh when suddenly, the soaked wrinkle in his shirt relented and smoothed itself out. Granted, it was still very much unpleasant but at least he did not have a large fold digging into his warm back.

As he approached the puzzling henhouse, rustling could be heard from inside and so he made sure to keep his footsteps light the rest of the way to it. The small door was old and showing clear signs of the rough nature it had been subjected to – the hinges squeaking as he opened it wide.

Immediately, the hunched over thief spun to face him.

It was comically really, the way the others expression rapidly changed - shock quickly giving way to something intensely focused as the two locked eyes. A tense, unsure smirk bloomed over Glannis face as the criminal spat out a feather and wearily eyed him.

‘’Put it down.’’ The elf said on a hushed but stern note as he gestured at the wildly kicking bag, which the other clutched closely. Outside, hesitant but still approaching, heavy steps slowly stalked towards the henhouse. ‘’It’s either that or I take you in.’’

‘’Is something there?’’ The farmer, not daring to fully walk up to the elf, asked in a gruff, nervous fashion. Íþróttaálfurinn, while doing his best to appear casual, knew Glannis tense gaze lingered on him as the elf looked over his shoulder. Satisfied, Íþróttaálfurinn felt himself smile at the discreet, soft sound of a bag being opened, followed by the others quickly fleeing footsteps.

Smiling wider still, the elf shook his head, as he uttered a single, firm ‘ _no’_.

\--

 

 _Bored was an understatement_ Íþróttaálfurinn thought as he easily caught the approaching tennis ball in one hand before it could smack him in the face. ‘ _’A vast understatement_.’’ He lowly agreed on a grumble as he suppressed a yawn and sent it flying upwards again.

He needed to do _something_ but was unsure of exactly _what_. It was a quiet night for once, which in and of itself should have been a relief, but for some reason, the unfamiliarity of it was making him feel weird and besides himself, awkward, as he struggled to keep himself busy.

Easily, Íþróttaálfurinn caught the ball again without looking as it once more came down, the texture rough under his fingertips as he idly fiddled with it, before letting his eyes roam over the area of his small apartment. Confused, the elf blinked and gazed a bit further down as a foreign, metallic shine caught his eye. Quickly, the ball was abandoned and forgotten, as he got off the couch, and kneeled down to retrieve it.

Curious, he turned it in his hand, eyeing it close. The object had obviously seen quite a lot of use, the edges shaped and worn from wear as they were. Humming to himself, the elf frowned as he carefully put it in his pocket. He wasn’t sure as to how the other had lost it, but somehow, he mused, it must have slipped from Glannis pocket when the elf had carried the unconscious other in. Despite it not seeming like a pretty big deal, Íþróttaálfurinn knew exactly what it was.

_A single piece from a lock picking set._

A soft squeak from an adventuress kitten made him look towards the kitchen counter where the box, now slightly larger and upgraded with a softer blanket, stood. The little things had grown quite a lot, in fact old enough to be bottle-fed, which, _quite honestly_ , made the whole ordeal far easier.

Huffing, while still keeping a knee solidly planted against the hard floor and drumming his nails against it, Íþróttaálfurinn gazed up and glared at his clock. At least two hours until bed and at least one and a half until it was time to feed the little ones. Still, he needed to do something else besides and until then. Needed to do _more_.

The elf gave a small nod to no one in particular as he drew a sharp inhale and got up.

\--

 

He wasn’t chasing him. Not specifically at least, _never_ specifically, he argued as he sprinted over the cool surface of a rooftop, approached the edge, leapt high and successfully made a roll as he hit the next.

_Chasing was for lovesick boys, idiot fools with their heads in the clouds, and too many dreams stuffed down their throats._

_It wasn’t like that_ , he argued, as he nimbly let himself drop to continue the hunt on ground. _All just part of the job_ , he pressed, as a pair of blaring sirens wailed and joined in the distance. In front of him, the other let out a shrill noise as his body forced him to slow the mad pace down a notch.

Absently, Íþróttaálfurinn did as well.

Eventually, up ahead, panting hard while his lithe frame shook from the exhaustion and strain of sprinting, practically across the span of the whole town, Glanni came to a complete halt, turned and gazed back at him. Virtually right in front of the elf, no more than twelve meters and so near that he could easily close the distance and grabble the other – Glannis eyes held far too much emotion as the criminal, anxiously, expectantly stared back wide-eyed at the approaching other.

‘ _Compromised’_ , the small voice of reason urged as the elf stopped as well and proceeded to do nothing but stare - a sudden flash of understanding crossing Glannis face as the criminal in question let out a tired, startled chuckle. Something worn but thoroughly entertained flashed through his features as he grinned widely and proceeded into an actual, hearty laugh.

‘ _Never’_ the elf thought as he watched the other shake his head in a bewildered fashion, his trembling hand rising to mockingly blow a kiss before he spun and disappeared into the maw of a dark, underground tunnel.

-

 _‘Okay._ ’ Íþróttaálfurinn later admitted to himself after he had tended to his kittens – the elf restless as he fiddled with the small, metallic piece, which the other had dropped. Glaring, he sighed heavily, unfolded the small note and re-read it for the fifth time that night.

_‘Maybe a little.’_


	3. Wind down with tea and a stab wound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A four chapter thing instead you say? Sure why not.
> 
> Also, thanks for the kudos, I know this fic doesn't have a lot of hits but you few sweeties seriously keep me going.
> 
> Aight enjoy <3

Íþróttaálfurinn was careful as he peeled off his shirt, discarded it to join his likewise stained leather armor on the kitchen counter and set to clean the small puncture-wound on the left side of his ribs.

At least, the elf thought to himself, silently cursing as he picked up the sterile cloth and held it against the offensive wound, the blade had barely made it less than half an inch in, before he had managed to halt the hand that wielded it.

Bones had been broken in the process. It hadn't been pretty.  _A_ _single moment of distraction, that was all it had taken, but it had been enough._

The cold, outside air of the early morning swept in through the open window, the soft sounds from the city as it slowly woke up filtering in and sleepily joining. Faintly, the elf registered a low, unfamiliar rustling, which did not belong and so, he turned towards it. Perched on the windowsill, one long leg draped over it, Glanni greeted him with a tired, half-hearted wave.

Awkwardly Íþróttaálfurinns hand paused against the wound as he stared.

The first thing that stood out like a sore thumb was the painfully looking black eye, which the other sported. Second was his beaten-down, defeated demeanor as he shivered and seemed to hunch in on himself – one hand with a pair of bloody knuckles coming up to vigorously rub at his stiff shoulder as if to get warmth back in it. The criminal looked as if he hadn’t slept in a week. Maybe he hadn’t.

‘’Can I chill out here for a bit?’’ Glanni grumbled, flicking his fingers to the ceiling as he instead roughly scratched at the back of his head, to which the elf blinked and put the soaked cloth down. For a few seconds, all he managed to do was stare at the sorry sight in front of him.

‘’Of course.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn meekly replied as he went to put the kettle on – elf leaning against the counter after he had finished the task.

Glanni stayed at the window, practically still outside as he gazed up at the few stars, which stubbornly remained in the brightening sky. His entire being seemed off – form strangely tense but somehow still at ease as he sniffled and scratched at his knee. A part of the elf could not help but feel as if the other looked like a cat seeking a quiet place to lay down and die. Hopefully it wasn’t that serious.

He wanted to know what had happened.

He didn’t ask.

 _‘’Who gave you that?’’_ Glanni eventually asked on a rough, passive voice as he gestured at the elfs wounded side to which Íþróttaálfurinn shrugged.

‘’Some random thug.’’ He answered. Truthfully, he didn't know. The situation had been rather tense, quickly turning south, as a violent figure with too much cocaine in his blood had held a knife to the throat of a random victim. Behind and besides the elf, steam gently rose up just as the switch of the kettle flicked up.

Turning again, Íþróttaálfurinn took out a mug from the cupboard above him, filled it with a few selected herbs and poured the water in. Silently, Glannis cold, shaky fingers reached out and accepted it as the elf approached and handed it over.

The quiet lingered, Íþróttaálfurinn feeling his skin itch from it as he set to finish bandaging the wound. He didn’t know what to make of it, as he felt something unspoken flicker in the air - some kind of question better left unsaid, as the other eyed him over the rim of his mug.

Whatever it was, it was making him nervous.

Restlessly, the elf set to drum his fingers against the kitchen counter as the other frowned and stared into his tea.

Minutes passed like that, before finally, Glanni braved himself enough to take a small sip - an expression of pure bliss crossing his face before he, rather enthusiastically, took another.

‘’I changed places with a hostage.’’ The elf, needing to fill the air with more than the suffocating silence, finally elaborated on a tense shrug as he packed the remains of his med kit together. It had been a bold, dumb move, but it had been necessary.

Behind him, Glanni hummed low in thought, his voice clipped and impassive as he scoffed at him.

_‘’Of course you did.’’_

As Íþróttaálfurinn glanced back over his shoulder, the criminal looked both bitter and slightly disappointed and sadly, it did _nothing_ to ease the elfs shaky state of mind. Granted, he was the one who had allowed the criminal in but… ‘ _Gods, what a mess’_ Íþróttaálfurinn thought to himself as he raked a hand through his hair and suppressed a groan. Rather aggressively, he let his palm back down to rest against the counter. ‘’Matt is going to betray you.’’

 _‘There. I did something, I tried’_ The elf thought as he turned back around to face the other again.

If the silence had been tense before, then it was practically vibrating now. The criminal stayed deadly still – an immobile statue carved from lead and marble as he subjected the other to a scrutinizing stare.

Finally, after Glanni had given a deceivingly calm shrug in return, the corner of his mouth raised up into a tense, humorless half-smirk as he once more hummed a low, angry tune. ‘’You sure?’’ He pressed on a cold note, the lethal undertones not one bit lost on Íþróttaálfurinn as the criminal stared down into the cooling, leftover leaves in his mug.

As Glannis eyes snapped back up again, Íþróttaálfurinn nodded once. The other worried his bottom lip between his teeth and chewed on it as he swirled the mugs remains once, his head falling back in a graceful arch as he swiftly drained it.

‘’Aight.’’ Glanni mumbled as he kept his eyes peeled on the tiny, red spot, which had soaked through and spread out over the elfs pristine bandages – his eyes distant as he mused on something before finally, he let out a heavy sigh and looked up at the clock. Glannis entire frame somehow seemed to collapse further in on himself in an exhausted manner, as he sniffed and squeezed his eyes shut. ‘ _’Well fuck me then_.’’ The man tiredly mumbled as he let a nail scrape over the edge of his mug.

Unsure of what to say, Íþróttaálfurinn turned back to his med kit – elf swift as he put the last of his bandages in and closed the lid.

When he looked back, Glanni was gone - the mug empty and still warm against his palm as he picked it up and put it away.

\--

 

It had been an annoyingly, ridiculously long day – elf suppressing the urge and, for the fifth time that day, forced his hand back down as it raised to itch at his sore wound.

As soon as he turned the key and opened the door, a small delighted chorus of kittens greeted him, reminding him that though all he wanted to do was brush his teeth and then promptly crash, he had a few responsibilities to take care of first. Forcing down a yawn, the elf glanced at his clock as he went to them.

Way past eight. _Hours_ past.

Suppressing another yawn at the realization, the elf willed himself to be present as he retrieved the needed items - said elf leaning his side against the counter as he set to feeding his hungry small ones. Then, one elbow came to rest against the counter. Then both, and finally upper arms as well as he bend over it to rest for a bit.

One happy, content kitten licked at his palm after it was done eating – elf throwing it an exhausted smile as he wiped its mouth and put it back down to pick up another.

A few weeks to go and they would be old enough to ditch the bottle all together.

Íþróttaálfurinn had just reached out a hand to pick up the second last, when he noticed the faint snoring. Blinking up in confusion, the elf felt himself pause as he finally noticed his clearly just as exhausted intruder. Smirking to himself, he tried and failed to keep a bright grin from splitting over his features – a strange warmth spreading in his chest as he focused on finishing the task at hand, before he put the last down and went over to his occupied couch.

Glanni, fast asleep and clearly too big for the couch, was sprawled over it in an awkward, possessive display. Somehow, despite the angry crease in between his brows, mixed with the clear signs of a vicious fight on him, he still looked small and vulnerable in his oblivious state.

As carefully as he could, Íþróttaálfurinn snatched a blanket and draped it over the other, which he knew, come morning, would be the only sign left behind to indicate that the other had ever been here to begin with.

-

When the fist rays of lights filtered in through the thin bedroom curtains, he was proven correct.


	4. Crazy little things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unnecessarily violent, I know. Fam, I’m trash. Literally.  
> Aight, you have been warned, enjoy <3
> 
> Also chapter 5 will be the last one. I know I said this for the last two chapters but yolo I guess.

The weather had gotten colder, the shift quick and far too soon, as they approached the darker seasons. It had been a good summer though, happy, fond memories following him closely through each day, as he worked hard and did his best to assist the people in need around him.

It had been a busy summer. Full of change, surprises, chaos, despair and… strangely enough, _love_. That last one had probably been the biggest and hardest change and surprise to accept, the shift in his own structure and discipline noticed by his own people as it had been, but it was good, it was _kind_ , chaotic and disorienting and something, which he could no longer deny.

_He was in love._

Full-blown, crazy, addictively in love with a man made solely out of sharp edges, anger and such a deep-seated loyalty that the first time Íþróttaálfurinn had witnessed it, it had completely taking the elf off guard.

The words were yet to be spoken aloud however, – the secret, if it even was a secret at this point, Glanni probably knew – scratch that, _he definitely knew_ \- still better left unsaid, as the elf feared it would upset the careful balance, which still reigned supreme between them. After all, it was still a fine line, which separated and yet at the same time kept them together – one moment calm and collected, the next sharp and raging as the criminal would scream and howl in his face.

Still, it had been good. He had been happy.

Considering his current predicament however, the warm rays, scent and love of the late summer was but a faint memory to him.

At least, the elf thought as the heel of a boot forced him down further, he had enjoyed it while it lasted.

‘ _’That a good boy_.’’ A chipper voice laughed above him. ‘’Knows his place.’’

Íþróttaálfurinn, already itchy and faint, felt both of his hands sink into the mud on either side of his head, as he stemmed hard against the soggy ground. A ragged cough tore from the elfs constricted throat as he reached up a shaky hand to jerk the half-empty syringe out of his left arm – said elf already feeling its effects coursing through him as he was roughly grabbed by the hair and hauled up.

Something warm and clammy connected with his right cheek, just as the hand let go again.  _Spit_ , he realized, though it was quickly forgotten as, moments later, a blinding pain bloomed against the side of his pounding head, as the blow from the end of a crowbar send him crashing back down.

Shaking his head to try to clear it, Íþróttaálfurinns fingers twitched as he spat out a combination of blood and cold, bitter mud – elf managing to get his upper body up, just to find that his legs would no longer follow. Silently he cursed as he glared up at his attacker.

Or rather, _attackers_.

There were two of them – one clad in ripped, black slacks and hoodie, while the other, the one with the crowbar, wore a pair of dark brown shorts and a loose, grease-stained wife beater.

‘’You know.’’ The one with the crowbar grinned at the elf, as they casually rested said crowbar over one bony shoulder and slowly crouched down low in front of him. ‘’We don’t want your kind around here, pretty sure you’ve been warned about that, yeah?’’ They hummed as they nonchalantly tapped the crowbar against their own shoulder twice. ‘’So here’s the thing, you either fuck off for good or we body you. Choice’s yours _mate_.’’ They drawled, dragging out the last word slow, as though it was a cuss.

Huffing a pained noise, Íþróttaálfurinn blinked down at the ground – elf digging his fingers into the mud as he refused to offer up a reply. ‘’Earth to elf.’’ Crowbar said as they used said object to tap the others cheek a bit roughly.

Turning his head, Íþróttaálfurinn felt a humorless grin bloom over his features, as he shook his head and once more spat at the ground. Should anything happen to him, then Glanni would take care of their kittens, such was the agreement.

As for the town, which he had sworn an oath to protect, things were a bit different. He wouldn’t even be able to lie or try to bluff his way out of this.

 _He couldn’t leave_. Not without the councils approval.

‘’See that?’’ Crowbar said, lifting a brow as they turned their head to gaze up at the other, who merely shrugged a single, unbothered shoulder in reply. ‘’Look, I tried aight.’’ Crowbar pouted up at him, rolling their own shoulders once before sighing dramatically. ‘’Too bad.’’

Íþróttaálfurinn managed to straighten up and wrap his fingers around the crowbar, as it was raised high and came straight for his head. However - with the strong mixture of glucose and something, which he was not completely sure as to what was, still heavy in his veins - he did not have enough power to hold on and soon enough, the cold metal slipped from his grip. Moments later, with fingers tense and numb from the iron he had just clutched, the metal instead connected hard with his left shoulder, elf instinctually gritting his teeth hard, as he felt it crack as a result.

Shoving himself backwards, away from the two impassive others, Íþróttaálfurinn had a second of tense realization as his palm slid against the ground, causing him to fall sideways back down.

Above, the heavy clouds opened up and released another burst of cold rain – elf shivering as he pressed his mud coated palm against his injured shoulder, briefly examining the damage as the first drops of water lightly coated and soaked his front.

 _‘So this is it then_ ’ the elf thought, accepting his predicament, as he turned his head and blinked to clear his eyes off the worst of the fresh rain blinding them, just as a heavy boot settled against his chest, pressing his back down into the mud hard. _‘I can’t get back up.’_

‘’Not gonna lie, this is kinda sad.’’ Crowbar hummed as they leaned down, making breathing difficult, as they settled their knee against Íþróttaálfurinns chest. Breathlessly, the elf let out a small humorless laugh as something sharp and lethal glistened in the thug’s hand.

 _‘’It was you, wasn’t it?’’_ He managed to wheeze out as he, for the first time, truly paid attention to the second, indifferent thug – elf trying to lift his hand and gesture at the left side of his ribs, though the hand barely lifted an inch, before slumping back down.

‘’No hard feelings right?’’ The other shrugged in a bored fashion as crowbar set to cut the strong cords holding Íþróttaálfurinns leather armor in place. Shutting his eyes tight, the elf managed a deep but restrained breath as he felt a cold gush of wind brush up against his now exposed front - shirt hardly doing anything to protect him from the elements of the late summer, as the leather was ripped away.

Lightly, crowbar slapped the elfs dirty cheek to regain his attention.

‘’Leave.’’ They offered one last time, the cold of the blade poking against the hard muscles of Íþróttaálfurinns abdomen in what was clearly a threat.

Putting as much of his fleeting courage into it, the elf steeled himself as he glared up at the other.

‘ _’No_.’’

-

 

An intense pain shut through Íþróttaálfurinns abdomen, the elf unable to take in a full breath of air as he, onehandedly, grit his teeth and dragged himself over the cold ground.

Far too quickly, he had lost sense of time. It could have been seconds, maybe minutes, maybe more since the two thugs had left him for dead, facedown, cold and wounded in the mud.

_Seven hells, it could have been hours already._

Considering his elven anatomy however, if he got help in time then he would probably not die from this.

 _Probably_.

Holding back a strained groan, Íþróttaálfurinn, unable to use his right arm since it was broken, settled his left under himself – left injured shoulder painfully throbbing in response, as he tried to lift himself up, causing him to immediately fall back down. Spluttering the muddy, annoying water out with a few coughs, the elf considered his options.

Above and around, the rain had picked up quite a bit, making it increasingly harder to maneuver without slipping every two seconds and judging from the heavy, thick, darkness of the looming clouds, it did not appear as though it would clear up anytime soon. Shouting for aid had likewise proven unfruitful – the only result haven been a single individual stopping and peeking through the gate at the end of the small ruined backyard, though after realizing the who and the _what_ , they had regarded the elf with cold, impassive eyes before turning and leaving him to his demise.

As it was, with the damned glucose blocking his body’s natural flow of healing, he would have to find a quiet, dry place to hole up and wait out, until he either healed completely, or at least regained just enough energy to drag himself to a hospital. In his current state however, the latter would be impossible.

Perhaps that had been part of the plan.

Íþróttaálfurinn, legs tingling and still unresponsive– the fact that he was too tired to get up anyway while his left ankle had been stomped on, broken in three places as a result, not lost on him, but highly ignored for the moment - silently cursed as he eyed the distance to the small cellar door, which he was aiming for.

With the slow pace in mind, it would take at least half an hour to scale the distance. He wasn’t sure he could keep himself conscious for that long however, _this was simply taking too long._

Coming to a complete halt, the elf drew a deep breath as he lowered his head and pressed his clammy forehead against the cold ground, but just as well - he could hardly get dirtier than he already were. ‘ _It has to be done_ ’ the small voice of reason in the back of his head urged just as Íþróttaálfurinn settled his right hand against his left shoulder – elbow stemming against and digging into the soggy ground in order to create a more stable support than he himself could provide.

Accidentally biting his tongue, though hardly noticing it, Íþróttaálfurinn cried out as he managed to pop it back into its socket – elf cursing freely and feeling bile rise in his throat from the sharp pangs of pain, which registered and coursed through him in small, quick beats.

Feeling a burst of adrenaline fuel him, Íþróttaálfurinn spitefully, while ignoring the loud protests from his injured ribs, throbbing left shoulder and mangled ankle, used both hands to grab hold of a broken piece of what might once have been a collapsed balcony's banister, using it as leverage to drag himself on and over the ground.

With both shoulders now back in place, the progress was definitely grander, though with one arm broken and both legs serving as deadweight, it was still not enough.

Seventeen minutes passed like that, the elf somehow, miraculously still awake and nearly at the damned cellar door, when a set of light footsteps sounded back at the gate. The footsteps halted, then picked up quicker than before, coming towards him quick.

Feeling a flash of panic momentarily freeze his movements, Íþróttaálfurinn willed himself to double his efforts, desperately trying to claw his way over the ground, towards the door and away from the potential, approaching threat.

At this rate he wasn’t going to make it in time, the elfs slowed but frantic movements digging a shallow hole instead, as all he managed to do was shovel more mud under himself.

‘ _’Íþrótt?’’_ A blessedly familiar voice breathed above him, causing the exhausted elf to wheeze out a choked, pained moan, which quickly eased into a relieved sob. ‘ _’Shit_.’’ The criminal continued on a shaky voice, which was barely more than a whisper. Strangely, the other sounded more scared, far more vulnerable than he had ever heard him. ‘’Okay just-‘’ Glanni cut himself off.

Above the elf, the low ruffling of fabric sounded before a heavy coat was dragged over his shivering form, shielding him from the worst of the unrelenting chill. ‘ _’Don’t_.’’ The voice above him hissed urgently, a firm but gentle hand settling on his uninjured shoulder as Íþróttaálfurinn stubbornly tried to move. ‘’Just stay down.’’

A heavy silence fell for a few beats as the other glanced around – the criminal wearily checking his surroundings as he kept a tense guard over the downed elf. ‘’Okay just don’t move, you’re seriously fucked up.’’ The criminal finally mumbled.

Íþróttaálfurinn managed a few breaths, his voice sounding scratchy and weak even to himself as it came out as little more than a weak puff of air. _‘’I can’t.’’_ He tried. _‘’Move.’’_ Íþróttaálfurinn elaborated, elf wetting his lips as Glanni leaned down further in response - the criminal barely able to hear the small words spoken. ‘ _’Can’t move.’’_

A warm hand settled against the side of Íþróttaálfurinns neck.

‘’I… _What do I do?_ ’’ Glanni clipped as he noted the others slowed pulse. As the seconds passed, he realized no response would come - the elf simply focusing on breathing as he fought to stay conscious.

Frowning hard, the criminal grit his teeth and fetched out an old, duct tape-wrapped phone, punching in and calling a memorized number before wedging said phone in-between his ear and a raised shoulder. A blade flashed in one hand, Glanni wearily gazing around as he twirled it before an old, already half-eaten apple appeared in the other.

‘ _’If you tell anyone about this_.’’ Glanni grumbled on a sour note as he set to cutting a small, thin slice off of the fruit, before he held it down in front of Íþróttaálfurinns mouth – the criminal insistent, as he kept poking at the others unresponsive lips.

Finally, and just as the line connected with Glannis intended contact, the elf opened up and accepted it.

‘’I don’t give a _shit_ about what time it is.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn heard the other practically growl as the criminal cut another slice and adjusted the phone a bit. _‘’You owe a favor and I fucking need one right now.’’_

_-_

 

‘’Can you lift your arm?’’ Glanni asked after a good two minutes of angry shouting had subsided, the criminal gentle as he got an arm under Íþróttaálfurinns uninjured one and drew him up close, chest to chest. Carefully, while keeping his movements slow and steady as to not accidentally lose his balance or drop the phone in the process, he started to rise.

This up close, Íþróttaálfurinn could hear the annoyed other. ‘’How bad is it? He able to walk at all?’’ A raspy, female voice asked. She sounded like the no bullshit type and judging from the groggy edge still lingering in her voice, Glanni had just woken her up.

As the criminal in question looked down and realized the state of the elfs foot, he shuddered in empathy. Already, he was supporting most of Íþróttaálfurinns weight against his front.

‘’Not on his own.’’ Glanni hummed as he shifted the elfs weight so that said elf was leaning on his side instead. ‘’Okay _look_ , I can’t carry you, but you’re gonna have to lean on me.’’ The criminal clipped, as he nodded down towards his mess of a foot, to which Íþróttaálfurinn nodded.

Tiredly, the elf felt his head tilt, unable to stop himself as he ended up pressing his face against the others warm neck.

‘’Get a blanket and a med-kit ready will ya?’’ Glanni asked the person on the phone, to which he got a low hum in acknowledgement before a series of quick, loud beeps informed them both that she had hung up. Glanni snapped the phone shut and put it away, adjusted the elfs weight a bit before practically dragging him along with him.

‘’It’s not far.’’ The criminal quietly mumbled and tightened his grip slightly when the elf nearly slipped on the wet ground. With a strange, unfamiliar patience, Glanni managed to onehandedly tug the too-long coat down over the elfs trembling shoulders. ‘’The fuck happened Íþrótt?’’ He asked as they made it out of the sorry excuse of an abandoned backyard.

Íþróttaálfurinn managed to send several warm, ragged puffs of air fanning out over the others exposed collarbones, which each brought a fresh wave of pain from his either cracked or broken rip. Though he tried to speak up, he found himself too drained - elf panting hard and instead focusing on fighting the dark spots that tried to claim his vision.

Several beats later, he ended up shaking his head in an exhausted, nonverbal ‘ _no’._ At least the other seemed to understand.

‘’It’s not far.’’ Glanni repeated on a stressed grumble, an aggressive sneer blooming over his features as he tightened his grip of the other further and hoisted him up a bit. ‘ _’It’s not far.’’_


	5. Rest for the wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, have another chapter. Next and last chapter (Next is the last one, I swear) is a bunch of chat chat and then just shameless PWP.
> 
> Aight enjoy <3

‘’Glanni that a fucking _guardian_ you got there.’’

‘’I know.’’ The criminal in question greeted back in a clipped, cold voice as they stumbled through the door of the small, worn-down apartment.

Íþróttaálfurinn had collapsed three times on the way over – his huffing caretaker getting increasingly more hostile with each rough fall that the elf took. His cheek, red and offended, still stung from where a palm had repeatedly connected against it, the words  ‘ _don’t you fuckin dare die on me_ ’ said in a cold but clearly terrified voice still ringing in his ears, as he had been roughly tugged back up and dragged on.

Their new, reluctant host slammed the door shut after them, lips pressing into a thin line as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared them down.

‘ _’Med kit_.’’ Glanni hissed at her as he managed to guide the elf to a couch and carefully lowered him down onto it. ‘’Warm water and a scissor too.’’ The criminal insisted as he started working on getting the soggy laces on Íþróttaálfurinns boots open. The right went easily, the left demanded quite a slower, much more careful handling.

Shaking her head, she flicked her fingers to the ceiling before storming off to fetch the needed items. As she returned, Glanni immediately grabbed the scissor, the metal of it cold as it slid up the elfs abdomen and chest, cutting his shirt open to lay bare a vicious display of bruises, blood and a stab wound.

‘’You’re the one with the medical training here.’’ Glanni frowned as he glared up at their host. ‘’Where do I start?’’ Narrowing her eyes into thin slits, their host regarded him with a smirk that was all teeth.

‘’Stab him in the heart.’’

_‘’No.’’_

‘’It’s the logical thing to do here.’’

 _‘’Assa get your fuckin head out of your ass, I’m being serious here.’’_ Rolling her eyes hard, Assa uncrossed her arms and stalked over to the couch. Less than gently, she shoved Glanni out of the way before looking the elfs injuries over, studying them close before humming thoughtfully.

‘’Stab wound is practically already closed.’’ She mused, tapping it twice before running a light finger over it. Throwing a deceivingly soft smile down at Íþróttaálfurinn, Assa trailed her hand further up to rest against the elfs bruised ribs. ‘’Does this hurt?’’ She chimed as she pressed down.

The elf cried out, the offensive hand only relenting since its owner suddenly found herself with her shoulder hard against the floor – Glanni haven given her a harsh sideways push as he had.

 _‘’Do focus.’’_ The criminal yapped as he grit his teeth and cut open the sleeves of the ruined shirt, carelessly discarding the pieces to the side before settling a gentle hand against Íþróttaálfurinns clammy face. ‘’You still with us here?’’ He grumbled as he lightly slapped the chilled cheek twice. A pair of blurry, unfocused, blue eyes cracked open to gaze up at him, elf taking a shallow breath, lips trying to form coherent words but ultimately failing at it.

Besides Glanni, Assa slowly pushed herself back up – eyes narrowed in both anger and surprise as she glared the criminal down.

‘’You’re not actually going to save him, are you?’’ She asked on a voice full of confusion. ‘’Like is this for real?’’ Glanni gave her a sideways glance, though he hardly bothered to turn his head with the motion – the criminal instead intently focused on watching his elf, as the elf in question turned and pressed his face against the warm palm still cradling his head.

_‘’Oh it’s real alright.’’_

Assa had a thoughtful look on her face as she drummed her nails against the floorboards – their host humming an annoyed tune as she clicked her tongue and made up her mind. ‘’Fuck it then, _move.’’_ She said with an air of finality as she tapped Glannis upper arm. Obediently, the criminal went, Glanni rising to instead take his place by the wall opposite the couch.

‘ _’Right then._ ’’ Their host scoffed as she cracked her knuckles, grabbed the prepared cloth and bucket of water close.

-

 

Assa seemed lost as she stared into the now dirty-red water beside her. Tiredly, she let out a deep sigh as she fiddled with the handle of a knife.

‘’You’re seriously gonna let him live?’’ She asked as she glared stupefied at the half-asleep, patched up elf. Above and behind her, Glanni hummed a short, affirmative tune.

For several seconds, Assa continued to stare at the gentle rise and fall of the elfs chest before she shrugged a bit tensely, got up and dragged Glanni along with her to the kitchen. A few objects were angrily shuffled around on the counter, the sound of water running registering for a few beats, before a dull thud and the unmistakable sound of a kettle being turned on was heard.

Back in the living room, stinging blue eyes peeked open and stared stiffly at the ceiling. Íþróttaálfurinn could still hardly move at all but at least it _was_ getting better – the few bites of the offered apple slowly but surely working its magic, as it chased out the damned traces of the lingering glucose.

From the kitchen, a series of hushed snippets of conversation sounded, quickly escalating in pitch, just as the smell of coffee filtered in and mingled into the stale air of the small apartment.

She was not pleased - their host not bothering to keep her voice down as something Glanni said made her lose the last threads of her already depleted patience.

_‘’This is way beyond what I owed you, way fuckin beyond – Glanni are you out of your mind?’’_

None of the two had bothered to tug the dusty blanket, which had been hastily thrown over the elfs legs, further up, and considering the water on his skin had started to evaporate, chilling him further in the process, it was getting quite uncomfortable.

_‘’What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Is that supposed to be a **joke**?’’_

The elf tried to move his left arm, wanting to drag it up further to cover a bit more, but found that the tight bandages around his shoulder, ribcage and right arm allowed for little movement.

_‘’Jesus fuck, you’re not serious, how the fuck did you-’’_

Gritting his teeth hard, Íþróttaálfurinn forced himself to relax back into the uncomfortable couch and just _wait_.

‘’You’re a fuckin fool Glanni.’’

The elf, while loudly ignoring an insistent itch under the bandages holding his left foot in place, stilled all movements and just _breathed_. The heated debate in the kitchen seemed to have calmed a bit down, Íþróttaálfurinn now only catching snippets of words, bits and pieces of what was clearly still an angry argument.

She – he heard her try to pronounce his name to which Glanni rudely snorted – wanted to throw him out. Let nature do its thing _, ‘one less guardian to worry about’_ as she so elegantly put it. Still, Glanni, though the criminal kept his voice too low for the elf to catch, was defending him.

Íþróttaálfurinn, while feeling the allure of sleep pull at him, would have to trust the others skills in convincing and just _hope_ that he didn’t wake up with a pair of gardening scissors sticking out of his chest.

Minutes later, he passed out to the sound of their banter.


	6. Wakey wakey, pain and ouchy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bois insisted on talking, it’s not my fault.  
> Last one, this time I mean it. PWP is up next.

Íþróttaálfurinn cried out as something hot and sharp twisted inside his shoulder, elf half expecting to see a blade poking out of it, as he spun on the uncomfortable couch and clutched at it.

At least, the elf thought, he could _move_.

Dizzy and disoriented from sleep as he was, it took a second to realize that he was indeed alone – Íþróttaálfurinns eyes wide as they snapped around the small, cramped space around him. Panting hard and clearly marked by the heavy exhaustion his body still suffered, he tried to make sense of the situation, just as a strange snap wrecked through his right arm, the sensation feeling as if something inside it was coming apart – the very bones and muscles trying to tear themselves apart from the inside out.

The elf felt the wrongness in his veins, his too tight skin and lungs as the latter refused to properly expand – said elfs vision blackening, nausea rising as a result as his body's natural healing flow fought against whatever the contents of the syringe had been.

Usually, this was a fairly smooth affair but this time it clearly wasn't going to be.

The elf squeezed his eyes shut and bared his teeth in a pained sneer. Startled, Íþróttaálfurinn managed a small, baffled ‘ _what’_ as the world suddenly turned on its axis - the smell of dusty wood assaulting his senses, fingers now scraping over something hard and unrelenting as his unseeing eyes quickly blinked and flitted over the endless dark around. As a white-hot tremor ran up his leg, the pain definitely originating from his left ankle, he realized that he had fallen sideways off the couch.

‘ _’Okay_.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn breathed to himself as he pressed his forehead against the floor and steeled himself. ‘’Okay _we can do this._ ’’

Regardless, the elf, while purring aggressively as he tried to calm himself down, still gave a loud shout of pain and surprise as a bone in his foot snapped back into place. Instinctively, his ears drew back, Íþróttaálfurinn hissing a high-pitched tune as he clutched at it.

‘ _’Right_.’’ He wheezed out as an intense heat crawled up his spine, making him let go, turn and instead arch his back off the floor. ‘’Right, _right, **right**_ , _could be worse_.’’ He laughed mirthlessly as he tensed in preparation, mouth falling open in a silent scream, as he felt another bone shift under his skin - chest heaving, just as a creak sounded by the door.

_Scratch that, this was terrible, truly the worst._

_'’Don’t touch me.’’_ Íþróttaálfurinn grit out through clenched teeth as a cold hand settled against his neck – elf snapping his still sightless eyes open to stare blindly up at the other. Glanni, lips thin and slightly wide-eyed as he stared down at the sweating, twitching mess of an elf, ignored the warning and kneeled down beside said downed elf.

Íþróttaálfurinn growled low as he pounded his fist against the floor twice in pained frustration – fingers, still tense and twitching, quickly splaying out over it instead, as he forced himself to stop. Nevertheless, he had managed to create a rather significant depression in the floorboards – elf letting out a small whimper as he felt the criminals hand travel to the side of his clammy face, Glanni loosely holding him in place as another bone came together and rearranged itself.

Soothingly, Glanni put his other hand to use as he started rubbing small circles into the underside of the elfs jaw – the criminal shushing him gently as Íþróttaálfurinn felt the last two bones in his right arm get back into their rightful position.

The breath caught in the elfs throat, a scream threatening to tear out of it, as silent tears spilled heavily down his cheeks. Wordlessly, Glanni brushed them aside. ‘ _’Almost_.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn managed to rasp out as his expression caught into one of pure agony.

With a soft snap, his left foot righted itself – elf letting out a quick, harsh growl as his ribs mended as well.

‘ _’Should_ -‘’ Íþróttaálfurinn cut himself off, voice barely more than a whisper, as he relaxed back against the floor with a relieved whimper. ‘’Should be- _it should be_ …’’ The elf tried again before trailing off. Weakly, he managed to peak an eye open.

The ceiling was strangely blurry and far away, as he gazed up – vision warped and swimming as it slowly returned. Through it all, Glannis fingers never stilled. With a tired smile, Íþróttaálfurinn raked shaking fingers over the bended floorboards beside him, elf turning the others palm and pressing a chaste kiss to the inside of its wrist before leaning into the others touch with a small, content sigh.

‘’Is it over?’’ The criminal rasped down at him as he stopped tracing random patterns behind one pointed ear and instead cradled said elfs head.

Weakly, Íþróttaálfurinn nodded.

Above, Glannis worried expression quickly melted away to instead be replaced by something cold and annoyed. ‘ _’Good_.’’ The criminal clipped as he shoved the other off his lap and got up - Íþróttaálfurinn wincing in return, as the back of his head smacked into the floor.

Gingerly, the elf rubbed at it, said elf pouting as he heard the other stalk off to the kitchen.

Moments later, Glanni returned with two small pills in one hand and a glass of clear water in the other. ‘’Get up.’’ The criminal grumbled, as he did absolutely nothing to stifle a big, tired yawn. ‘’Assa’s pretty pissed about being woken up, so do us both a favor and get back to bed.’’ He yapped.

On the floor, Íþróttaálfurinns breathing calmed its pace into something calmer.

‘’It’s a couch Glanni, not a bed.’’ The elf retorted as he rolled his left shoulder once, testing it and briefly examining it over for any further damage.

Still sore, but definitely getting better already – same went for his right arm, ribs and lastly left foot.

That said, that whole ordeal had been _very_ unpleasant.

‘’Yeah whatever, up, _up you go._ ’’ The criminal scoffed at him as he gestured at the couch. Obediently, Íþróttaálfurinn managed to gingerly get back up and properly sit back down onto it. ‘’Here.’’ Glanni offered on another yawn as he stalked over and held out the pills and water – the criminal in question rolling his eyes hard as the elf proceeded to do nothing but stare at them. ‘’I’m not trying to murder you aight.’’ Glanni huffed as he pressed the two taps against Íþróttaálfurinns thin, reluctant lips. ‘’If I’d wanted to snuff you, I’d done so with a pillow already.’’

 _‘Fair enough’_ Íþróttaálfurinn thought as he opened up and allowed the other to press them into his mouth. ‘ _Strange’_ the elf thought as Glannis finger lingered, the tip of it gingerly tracing the elfs bottom lip before the criminal hummed and retrieved his hand to instead hand over the glass. _It felt like he’d forgotten something important._

Midair to his mouth as Íþróttaálfurinn had raised the glass, his hand paused. ‘’The kittens…?’’ The elf said on a small, fearful voice as he glanced up at Glanni. They would be _starving_ by now.

‘’Way ahead of you.’’ The criminal said as he shrugged, raised his arms slightly out and went over to an old, beaten armchair, slumping down into it before pointing over his shoulder to the door at the end. ‘’They’re in the bedroom.’’ He elaborated as he snuggled down into the chair – the criminal clearly uncomfortable as he kept shifting every so often.

‘’You can…’’ Íþróttaálfurinn started as he noted the others increasing discomfort. ‘’You don’t have to stay up for my sake.’’

‘’Kinda have to.’’ Glanni shrugged as he rubbed his nose and shifted again. ‘’Assa kicked me outta bed when you started screaming.’’

Íþróttaálfurinn bit his lip as he blinked down into his water. ‘’I’m sorry about that.’’ The elf said genuinely apologetic, to which the other scoffed.

‘’Nah, whatever, don’t worry about it.’’ Glanni grumbled as he waved a dismissive hand at him. Finally, after much shifting about, he ended up with his legs dangling over the side of the chair.

A small silence settled between them – the fact that Glanni wasn’t going to fall asleep anytime soon obvious, as the criminal kept staring stiffly at the ceiling. ‘’So, you and Assa?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn asked as he tested the flexibility of his left foot. It was hard to judge with the bandages still wrapped tightly around it, but it felt... _not bad._ ‘’You two are friends?’’

To the elfs confused surprise, Glanni, while still keeping his eyes directed at the ceiling, laughed a low, dark tune – the criminal grinning mirthlessly as he shook his head in fond amusement. ‘’Not exactly.’’

Íþróttaálfurinn felt his brow furrow, as he noticed the clearly hostile undertones in the others tone. ‘’Yet you share a bed?’’ The elf remarked as he tilted his head in confusion. Beside him, Glanni raised a brow at him as he gazed over, fingers drumming against the edge of the armrest, as he regarded him closely.

‘’What exactly do you think I had to do to convince her?’’ Glanni hummed on a too impassive voice, no humor left in his expression, as he wigged his eyebrows at the other.

Íþróttaálfurinn felt his blood run cold by the implication. ‘’You didn’t…’’ The elf said on a soft note to which the criminal shrugged – said criminal shrugging again as he set to examine his nails.

‘’You think too highly of me Íþrótt.’’

Slowly, Íþróttaálfurinn sat up, elf about to open his mouth and protest - lips already forming around the words when the criminal cut him short.

 _‘’Don’t.’’_ Glanni insisted as he shook his head again and went back to staring at the ceiling. ‘’Just don’t.’’

A tense, strangely forlorn silence fell as Íþróttaálfurinn put the empty glass down on a small table next to the couch. He tried to think of a proper way to form his thoughts into words, wanted to reassure the other, yet all his brain granted him with was static.

Slowly the elf swallowed around a lump in his throat before laying back down. Still, the guilt he felt gnaw at his insides was overwhelming – elf fiddling with the edge of his blanket as he tried to push through the static and find _anything_ to say, _anything at all really_ , in the face of the others obvious discomfort.

Beside him, Glanni sighed as he noticed it. ‘ _’Look_.’’ The criminal scoffed as he roughly uprighted himself on the chair and pointed a stiff finger at his own chest. ‘’It’s part of who I am, _it’s what I do_ to _survive_.’’ He stressed, one leg crossing over the other, a hand settling against his face while its elbow rested against the armrest, as he leaned back and stared the elf down. ‘’I don’t expect you to understand, but you don’t get to complain.’’

Wait _, no, **no** that wasn’t right._

‘’I don’t-’’ Íþróttaálfurinn cut himself off, the tone much too desperate as he raked his hands down his face and drew a sharp inhale. ‘’I don’t know how to repay you.’’ Immediately, the elf bit his tongue and squeezed his eyes shut just as Glanni sneered at him – the criminals expression sharp and lethal as his eyes narrowed into slits.

 _That had been the wrong thing to say,_ that hadn’t even been what he had _meant_ to say _,_ gods _dammit._

‘’You don’t owe me _shit_.’’ Glanni practically hissed as his expression morphed into something sour and ugly, his nose wrinkling in disgust as he glared out of the window.

‘’Glanni I-‘’

‘ _’Urgh_ , would you just _stop it already_?’’ The criminal was on his feet so fast that Íþróttaálfurinn felt his head spin, elf sitting up quick, as the other approached. Roughly, Íþróttaálfurinn felt his back collide with the back of the couch behind him, as Glanni bend down and boxed him in – a tense hand settling on either side of the elfs head as the criminal loomed over him. ‘’I dunno what the _fuck_ your game is but _stop it_.’’

Íþróttaálfurinn heard the tapestry creak as Glanni bend and scraped his fingers down over it. ‘’I owed you a fuckin favor and now we’re even, _don’t think it was more than that.’’_

Íþróttaálfurinn followed up and after as Glanni shoved himself backwards away from the wall – the floorboards creaking softly as he stalked over them. ‘’Glanni-‘’

‘ _’Are you fuckin daft or what?_ ’’ The criminal clipped as he spun around and pressed Íþróttaálfurinn back with a hand against his chest. ‘ _’Stop_.’’

‘’Stop _what_?’’ The elf pressed as he got up close regardless of the insistent hand trying to keep him away. ‘’Stop talking? Stop worrying? Stop _caring_?’’

The corner of Glannis mouth twitched as he put more force behind the hand stemming against Íþróttaálfurinns chest, his voice tense and low as he spoke. ‘’All of them.’’ The criminal insisted. ‘’This is a bad idea Íþrótt, you’re gonna get hurt.’’

‘’I already am.’’ The elf pressed on a slight scoff – the way Glannis fingertip splayed over his collarbones not lost on him as the criminal bared his teeth and somehow sneered harder. ‘’What’s another wound or a bruise.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn said, elf letting out a mirthless little laugh, as he shrugged slightly in a mocking manner.

‘’This is a bit different.’’ Glanni hissed as he leaned into and tried to invade the others space. ‘’There’s a hit on you.’’

‘’There’s _always_ a hit on me.’’

‘’This is _different_.’’

‘’How so?’’

‘’It just _is_.’’

‘’But _why_?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn pressed. In the room over, which they both ignored, they heard their host groan in annoyance. ‘’Glanni.’’ The elf insisted, said elf allowing the other a bit of space as he finally stepped back. ‘’For the love of the _gods_ , just _talk_ to me.’’

Glanni shook his head, the criminals grin tense and all teeth as he refused to meet the others eyes. ‘’You got hurt.’’ He shrugged.

Íþróttaálfurinn had been about to retort and point out, that that was a thing that happened quite often, when Glanni made a fist of the elfs bandages and drew himself up flush against said elf.

There was nothing sweet about it as he treated Íþróttaálfurinn to a rough, swift kiss.

‘ _’I fuckin hate you you know_.’’ Glanni practically growled against his lips. ‘ _’You’re the worst_.’’ The criminal rasped, letting the elf go before turning on his heel and stalking to the front door. ‘ _’Absolute fuckin worst_.’’ He insisted as he grabbed his still drying coat before slamming the door shut after himself.

Íþróttaálfurinn blinked in confusion as he stared at the closed door, elf flinching hard as Glannis tired, enraged roar echoed up from outside on the cold, empty street. A few, angered choice words from a few woken up, sleepy civilians rang out - the criminal yelling something foul back before falling silent.

Then, there was peace.

Íþróttaálfurinn, stupefied, raised a hand to ghost the tip of a finger over his bitten lip, elf feeling his head spin as he shook it and went back over to the couch. He knew the other would be long gone by now and as per usual, there was no point in chasing him unless the other actually _wanted_ to be found, which, considering what had just transpired, _he probably didn’t._

Íþróttaálfurinn shut his eyes with a sigh as he propped back onto the couch.

Glanni was many things, but a coward was not one of them. If he still wanted anything to do with him, then he would return. Feeling far too drained, Íþróttaálfurinn settled a shaky palm against his eyes and lightly pressed down.

_‘’What a mess.’’_


	7. Push and pull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut got super long so I split it up into two parts. Does that technically mean another chapter? Yes. Does that mean that the next chapter is actually the last one? YES. For real. This time I’m serious.
> 
> Anyway, I've found that I personally prefer these shorter, quick chapters. In between the insane homework and preparations for my next internship, they are a lot easier to just post instead of completely giving up on a fic because of good old burn-out.
> 
> Aight enjoy <3

A week had passed, Íþróttaálfurinn falling in and out of consciousness at random intervals as his body shut down to better help him heal and expel the nasty leftovers of whatever had been in the syringe. Truly, as the past seven days had shown, it had been far more serious than either of the two had originally thought.

And that was it, wasn’t it? Glanni _had_ returned – the criminal still tense and pissed off as hours later after he had stormed out, he had returned with the smell of whiskey and an unfamiliar perfume clinging to him. Glanni had said nothing in greeting, loudly ignoring the other, as he’d stalked past the elf and curled back up on the chair, eyes falling shut and pretty much asleep instantly.

They hadn’t talked about what had happened right before Glanni left. The criminal hadn’t tried to bring it up and so Íþróttaálfurinn hadn’t either.

As for Assa, their host came and went at all hours of the day and, as Glanni had stressed, Íþróttaálfurinn, no matter how curious he was, should _not_ ask where she was or what she did for a living.

The elf creaked an eyelid open as a kitten bumped its forehead against the back of his hand, said elf stifling a yawn as he stretched out on the hard couch and scratched the small thing behind the ear.

A shuffling sounded from the kitchen, alerting him of the others presence, just as Glanni, barefoot, clad in an oversized T-shirt and drinking something, which probably had enough sugar to instantly kill Íþróttaálfurinn, straight from the bottle, turned his head and noticed the elfs gaze. The criminal gave a loud burb and a small, tired wave in greeting.

‘’How long was I out for?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn, slightly disoriented, asked, his voice sounding groggy and scratchy around the edges as he willed himself to sit up.

‘’This time?’’ Glanni mused as he screwed the cap back on and gazed at the clock beside him. The criminal hummed a small, thoughtful noise as he put the bottle back in its place and closed the fridge. ‘’Around seventeen hours in total.’’

 _‘’What?’’_ Íþróttaálfurinn asked on an alarmed voice to which Glanni laughed.

‘’Kidding.’’ The criminal chuckled as he stalked over to the cupboards, retrieved a rather large bowl and poured himself a generous amount of cereal before stalking back to the fridge to dump what looked like chocolate milk onto it. Outside, the last rays of the late evening sun shined in and painted long, bright lines across the dusty floorboards. ‘’It was only about eleven hours this time.’’ Glanni smirked softly as he started shoveling down his dinner.

_Getting better then. Good. That was good._

‘’Where’s Assa?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn asked as he rubbed at his eyes and made to get up. Instantly, the elf got dizzy and had to sit back down. _Getting better? Check. Still not completely back on track though? Double check._

‘’Out.’’ Glanni hummed. ‘’She won’t be home for a few days.’’ The criminal shrugged as he put his still half-full bowl in the sink and went over to a big mirror, which had been dragged into the living room. ‘’Also, she’s kicking us out when she returns.’’ He warned on another small shrug before raising his arms to tug the battered T-shirt up over his head.

Íþróttaálfurinn swallowed thickly, the elf feeling a flush creep up his neck, as the criminals lazy stretch caused his loose slacks to creep down – said elf getting a peak of what was clearly a set of very expensive lace panties, before Glanni absently reached down a hand to tug his pants back up. The criminal’s fingers were swift as they undid the knot holding his slacks in place, said criminal giving himself a onceover as he retied it.

At least, Íþróttaálfurinn mused as he watched Glanni do his makeup, elf feeling a warmth spread in his chest as a result, the silence that settled was not completely uncomfortable.

‘ _’What_?’’ Glanni, ever the life and joy of the party, spat, to which Íþróttaálfurinn shook his head – the criminal glaring at him through the mirror as he noticed the others thoughtful stare.

‘’Nothing.’’ The elf said, voice bordering on an apology as he politely averted his eyes. Willing himself not to glance back over, he made himself busy as he let his eyes glide down over the wooden frame of a painting in front of him – Íþróttaálfurinn studying it closer as he started noticing small cracks and tears in the paint.

It showed a faded interpretation of a farmers field, a single, forlorn scarecrow watching towards the horizon as birds flew in a flock above it.

Inherently boring. Too romanticized. _Vain at best._

As such, it took the elf a moment to realize that the other was still glaring daggers at him.

In a few, long, quick strides, Glanni was upon him, Íþróttaálfurinn yelping as the criminal unceremoniously pushed him back and straddled him. The criminals smirk was devoid of any patience as he narrowed his eyes and leaned down close. ‘’What is it you _want_ with me.’’ He rasped. _‘’Godsdamned,_ what is your _deal.’’_

A sneer bloomed over his features, as the elf stayed in a shocked quiet - a hint of teeth visible as the criminal opened his mouth to spit something harsh.

‘’I don't know.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn truthfully answered on a hushed note, as he forced himself to relax back against the wall. Too many emotions rapidly shifted over Glannis features as the criminal mused – his brow furrowing, narrowed eyes flitting between the elfs own as he, while looking for any signs of a trick, tried to figure the other out.

Finally, as Glanni found none, he sighed and let a finger tap twice against Íþróttaálfurinns bottom lip in thought - the criminal tracing it gently, staring down at him as though he was a great puzzle to solve.

‘’I don’t do romance Íþrótt.’’ Glanni hummed, his voice too small and vulnerable as he kept his eyes lowered and half-closed. Absently, the criminals finger moved out to trace the others cheekbone instead. ‘’I don’t know what you want from me.’’

Íþróttaálfurinn knew he was pushing boundaries, the elf careful as he settled a hand on the others hip. ‘’Whatever you want to give, I’ll take.’’ He offered as he slowly sat up straighter, away from the cold wall but not so close that he was invading the others space either.

A shiver ran down Íþróttaálfurinns spine as Glanni let out a low, fond huff - a strange, small but still intrigued smirk splitting over the criminals features as said criminal turned his hand to instead cradle the others face. ‘’You really care, don’t you?’’ Glanni hummed with a hint of melancholy as he let his fingers rake into the elfs soft curls, the criminal gentle, as he tipped Íþróttaálfurinns head back slightly.

Below him, the elf let his eyes fall shut, leaning into the touch before smiling back and nodding once. ‘’I can’t help it.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn practically whispered back. ‘’I can’t _stop_ and quite honestly, I don’t want to either.’’

A surprised noise got caught in Íþróttaálfurinns throat, the movement quick and precise as Glanni dove down and rewarded him with a swift, rough kiss - like a snake going straight for the throat of its unsuspecting prey.

Glanni smirked down at the elf as he immediately drew back up, the criminal dragging a thumb over the others slightly parted lips and smearing a line of deep, rich purple out and across his cheek. ‘’This-‘’ Íþróttaálfurinn tried before cutting himself short, the hand on the others hip tightening, as Glanni tilted his head and winked - the amused smirk widened in response as Íþróttaálfurinn swallowed thickly. He knew _exactly_ what kind of state he was reducing the elf into. ‘ _’You_ -’’

Willingly, the criminal let himself be tugged back down as a shaking hand on the back of his neck drew him in. The kiss was gentler this time, still with an edge to it as the elf pressed back against the other and sat up fully.

The hand in Íþróttaálfurinns hair tightened, drawing the elfs head further back for a better ankle – said elf obediently opening his mouth in response, as the other growled low in his throat and demanded entry. Íþróttaálfurinn felt the fussy, warm sensation in his chest spread out, invading his veins and briefly overshadowing the uncomfortable lingering effects of the syringe, as Glanni deepened the kiss.

The elf shuddered against Glanni in response, a small, hot and bothered moan escaping him as he felt a finger playfully circle the tip of his ear. As Íþróttaálfurinn trailed his hand down from the others neck to instead rest against Glannis chest, it trembled.

Above him, the criminal let out a dark chuckle as he bit down on the flesh carefully wedged in between his teeth, elf immediately hissing out in a pained response, as he felt the skin break. ‘ _’I don’t do romance._ ’’ Glanni repeated as he nipped at the elfs bleeding lip. ‘’Is that something you can accept?’’ He rasped as he drew back – the criminal gazing down at the elf, as he tenderly slid a fingertip over the offended area in slight apology.

Absently, Íþróttaálfurinn felt himself nod.

The other seemed happy enough with the answer – the criminal gentle as he caressed the others cheek before leaning down to press one last, deceivingly soft kiss to his pouting mouth.

Still, Íþróttaálfurinn couldn't help but groan as Glanni got up and waltzed back to the mirror, the criminals slender arms raising over his head in order to allow a thin, black dress to smoothly fall down and curve his form. Pleased by the image he presented, Glanni turned this way and that, shortly eyeing the transfixed elf through the mirror before he set to correct his smudged lipstick.

Íþróttaálfurinn willed himself to sit slightly back, uncurl his hands from their clenched position and _breathe gods dammit_. ‘’Where are you going?’’ He managed to ask on a voice that broke slightly around the edges.

Glanni threw him a mischievous smirk as he once again met the elfs eyes through the mirror. ‘’Out to rob a dumb idiot of his precious savings.’’ The criminal rasped as he put a hand on his hip and half turned to throw a suggestive wink over his shoulder. ‘’Splendid, isn't it?’’ He hummed, the challenge clear in his voice as he lifted his chin slightly.

Íþróttaálfurinn forced himself another deep breath, elf feeling his head spin as he willed himself not to take the bait. ‘’Be safe.’’ He offered back instead.

Glannis nonplussed smirk faltered for only a split second before it was firmly back in place. Cold, detached, _not caring_.

‘’Don't wait up.’’ The criminal clipped on a voice that was far too neutral. Humming to himself, Glanni went over to the front door and slipped into a pair of ridiculously high heels. ‘’Try not to die while I’m gone.’’

‘’See you around Glanni.’’

‘ _’Yeah whatever_.’’ The criminal offered back before letting the door fall shut with a soft click.


	8. Don't let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What up, have some smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit hi, srry for the wait, but I kinda had to figure out where these idiots wanted to go. Got it figured out now, so this time there should be around...Two, three chapters left... We'll see.
> 
> Anyway, this is just smut and then a lill plot thrown in here and there. If you've read my smut before then you know that I'm shameless, so I guess that is my warnings for this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

It was way into the night when a careful hand softly opened and closed the front door again – its shadow light on its feet, gliding towards the kitchen on high heels in a series of soft, hushed clicks. Íþróttaálfurinn rubbed at his eyes, the elf still acutely awake and haven been unable to sleep ever since the other left. Hesitantly, as he heard a cupboard open and items being retrieved out of it, he got up and followed after.

The lights in the kitchen were still off when the elf found the other by the sink, a single lightbulb from the streetlamp outside sending pale rays through the dusty window, as Glanni poured himself a drink and promptly drained it. The criminal made to roughly slam it back down, but stopped just short before he hit the counter. Gently, his tense hand placed it down on said counter, then, both hands came to rest against it as well.

Glanni seemed to hunch in on himself as his back bend slightly, a quiet, irked sound caught between a scoff and a growl escaping him, as he bend his fingers and angrily scraped his nails over the hard wood below.

‘’Did it go all right?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn asked, the elf tilting his head in worry, as he watched the other closely. Glannis shoulders tensed, but except for that, the criminal didn't give any further indication that Íþróttaálfurinn was there. ‘’That bad huh.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn mumbled at the deadly still presence by the sink, elf leaning against the frame of the door that he had barely passed through, arms crossing over his chest, as he stroked his moustache in thought. Softly, he called the others name.

_‘’I'm pissed off Íþrótt, leave me alone.’’_

The elf grit his teeth and willed himself to not let out a deep sigh. Clearly, the other was furious about something. ‘’Or else you'll do what?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn challenged, to which he heard the other huff a tired tune.

‘’I don't know.’’ Glanni gruffed back, as he flicked his fingers to the ceiling – the criminal straightened up and pouring himself another drink, before turning around and leaning his back against the counter. ‘ _’Don't fuckin know.’’_ He grumbled on into his drink, before throwing his head back and draining it.

Gingerly, Íþróttaálfurinn approached. ‘’What do you need?’’ The elf asked, just as Glanni slid the shot glass away from himself, not bothering to be quiet, as he now knew that the elf was awake. The criminal seemed to contemplate it for a second, as he took a swig straight from the bottle – said criminal taking another, before putting it down with a small shrug.

In the low lights, it had taken Íþróttaálfurinn a moment to notice the others faint trembling. Worried, the elf felt a pang wreck through his chest, as he stalked the rest of the distance and got up close. ‘’What do you need?’’ He softly repeated.

Glannis expression caught into a half- aggressive smirk, as he glared down at him. The criminal was already tall enough as it was, but with the added height of the heels, this was just _ridiculous_.

‘’A good hard fuck.’’ Glanni grinned, his smirk taking on a sinister notion, as he traced the elfs collarbone. Promptly, the smirk faded. ‘’Don't suppose that's something you interested in though.’’ He grumbled, as he shoved past him and stopped in the doorway, one hand settling against the frame for balance, as he removed his heels.

‘’Who says I'm not.’’

It was comically really, the way Glanni paused, the surprise clear on his face, as he slowly turned his head to gaze back at him. The criminal blinked, as he removed and let the second heel drop. Finally, he sighed.

‘ _’Well fuck me then_.’’ Glanni said on a low grumble. It sounded more like a catchphrase of his than the literal thing and the elf briefly worried, that he risked being humiliated, if the other was indeed bluffing. A rough kiss or three was one thing, but this was something else altogether - If Glanni actually _was_ joking about it, then the criminal would never let him live it down. Judging from the sharp twinkle in Glannis eye however, the other seemed sincere.

Íþróttaálfurinn inhaled sharply, as he tilted his head and beckoned the other over.

‘’Come 'ere.’’

Glannis smirk was all teeth, as he let his hand glide down the doorframe. In a matter of seconds, the criminal was on him – harsh hands tugging hard on the elfs hair, as Glanni drew his head back and claimed his mouth in a rough kiss.

Íþróttaálfurinn had barely felt the lightest grace of teeth, before he shoved the other backwards, making Glanni stumble – the criminals eyes widening in response, his back connecting with the table behind him, as a stern hand pressed him down further. Yelping in fright, Glanni grabbed onto the edge of said table, as Íþróttaálfurinn grabbed one of his feet and tugged it upwards towards his own chest.

‘’How do you want this?’’ The elf asked, as he started gently rubbing soothing circles against the tender skin of the others ankle. The criminal let out a content sigh, as he felt some of the soreness, which the high heels had caused fade. Allowing himself to lie back and just bask in it, Glanni smirked and lazily stretched out over the table, the criminal in question obedient, as Íþróttaálfurinn lowered his foot and gestured for the other.

A couple of minutes passed like that, before Íþróttaálfurinn let go and leaned forward to grab a sinisterly laughing Glanni by the thighs to drag him up close. Humming to himself, the elf tugged the criminals dress up to reveal a pair of elegant but slightly torn stockings. Judging from the slight tear, it looked as if Glanni for some reason had tugged on them himself. Perhaps he had been stuck on an edge when he passed a table or rose from a chair. Perhaps it had been something completely different.

 _In any way, they were already ruined_.

With little care for the remaining fabric, Íþróttaálfurinn ripped it further, as he practically tore them off the other, to which Glanni let out a small, startled noise of annoyed protest. ‘ _’Rip my dress as well and I’ll cut you._ ’’ The criminal hissed on a sneer – said sneer faltering around the edges as Íþróttaálfurinn circled his hips down in him.

In defeat, the back of Glannis head thunked back against the table, the criminal once again grabbing the edge of the table and letting out a choked whine, as the elf repeated the motion thrice.

Íþróttaálfurinns hands settled heavily on either side of the criminals head, as he loomed over him. ‘’I asked you a question.’’ The elf pressed, as he leaned down further to press soft, openmouthed kisses against the others throat, the tender affections trailing upwards to his jawline and finally over his sharp cheekbones.

‘’Glanni.’’ He stressed, feeling a growl wedge itself free from deep inside his throat, as he bit down on the criminals ear lope, licking at the shell of it, before going back to assault his throat with wet, possessive kisses. Absently, Íþróttaálfurinn noted how his hips kept snapping down on the other, the elf tugging Glannis dress up further and out of any potential harm, as he felt himself start to quickly lose his cool.

Throat dry, Íþróttaálfurinn felt his depleting resolve slip further, as Glanni let out a stuttering moan in response – the criminals hands heavy against the low of Íþróttaálfurinns back, as the criminal pressed back up and greedily met the hips humping down against his own. Truly, he did not trust himself enough to not tear the others clothes off and take him right then and there.

His voice was reduced to a guttural growl, the criminals name a pleading prayer, as his hands curled into fists on the table.

**_‘’Glanni.’’_**

The criminals teeth bared in a vicious sneer, his fingers shaking, as they fisted in the fabric of Íþróttaálfurinns shirt. ‘’Jesus _fuck_ Íþrótt, _slow down_.’’ He breathed on a slightly aggressive, winded note. _‘’You’re not going in dry.’’_

‘’Of course not.’’

_‘’Then chill for a bit.’’_

Íþróttaálfurinn forced himself to take a small step back. If anything, Glanni seemed as unpleased by the loss of contact as he himself was – the criminals’ neck flushed, eyes half-hooded as he squirmed on the table. It was obvious that he wanted it as much as the elf did.

‘ _’Lube’s in the purse_.’’ Glanni managed on a breathy huff, as he sat up and vaguely gestured towards it. The criminal kept his stare directed at the floor, his breath frantic, as he clutched at the tables edge. ‘ _’Hard_.’’ Glanni said behind him, as Íþróttaálfurinn stalked over to the abandoned purse, the elf tugging his own shirt up and over his head, carelessly discarding the garment to the side, before kneeling down to fish out the requested item. ‘ _’Like I said, I want it hard, I don’t care what you do,_ just _don’t_ be gentle, _don’t hold back_. Pin me down and do as you please, just –‘’ The criminal cut himself off, said criminal drawing a shallow breath, his eyes sharp, as the elf got up and turned to look at him.

A strange moment followed, as they stared at each other, Glanni wetting his lips, as he scooted to the edge of the table and slowly lowered his hands to hook around the bottom of his ruffled dress. Off the dress went, in one smooth tug and in response, Íþróttaálfurinn shamelessly palmed himself, eyes raking over the others slender form on display, as he let out a thoroughly wrecked little noise.

_They were actually doing this._

There was really no doubt in his mind, but he wanted to be certain regardless.

‘’Is this something you actually want?’’ The elf asked, his voice scratchy, as it crawled out of his flushed throat. ‘’With me, I mean. Are you okay with it?’’ In front of him, Glanni barked a low laugh, his hands carding through his own short hair, as he inhaled sharply. The criminal narrowed his eyes at the elf, the man shoving himself away from the table, to instead approach in three quick strides.

A stern hand on Íþróttaálfurinns chest shoved him backwards, the elf winded, as his back collided with the wall behind him. Up the hand went, the other quickly joining, as Glanni settled his hands into the elfs hair, drawing his head back, before kissing him thoroughly.

‘ _’Yes.’’_ Glanni breathed against Íþróttaálfurinns lips, as he drew back. ‘’I do. Now come.’’ He ordered, fingers tense, as they intertwined with the elfs, before he started towards the bedroom.

‘’Shouldn’t we…?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn started on a small voice, as Glanni opened the door and tugged the elf in after. Briefly, he fought against his own confliction. He wanted this yes, but it felt wrong to invade another’s bed like that.

‘’Don’t care.’’ Glanni shrugged, as he let go of Íþróttaálfurinns hand and stalked towards the bed. Softly, the elf closed the door after them. The bedroom itself was not very big, quite unimpressive really, the walls and shelf beside him bare, slightly dusty and lacking of any personal items. ‘’Besides, this isn’t her regular home.’’

‘’Still.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn insisted, as Glanni sat down and scooted himself backwards. The criminal settled his weight on his elbows, legs spread slightly in clear invitation, as though daring the elf to pursue.

‘’We’ll change the sheets after. Gotta be enough right?’’ Glanni shrugged again, clearly unbothered by the whole prospect, as he beckoned Íþróttaálfurinn over, who, with a sigh of defeat, willingly went. The elf still did not like the thought of it, but his reasoning was slipping quickly, as he got on the bed as well, the springs of the mattress creaking softly in protest from the added weight, as he knelt and settled himself in between Glannis legs.

He would be the last to deny that he had fantasized about this very moment, the elf haven tried to suppress the tug and tear of the wanton thoughts, as he had never thought it possible, for them to be a part of his own reality.

Now that he actually had the other laid out before him like this, he was not sure on how to proceed.

‘’Well?’’ Glanni laughed below him, the criminals smirk widening, as he raked a hand down his own chest and winked up at him.

The criminals eyes went wide in pleased surprise, a slightly loopy edge creeping into his features, as Íþróttaálfurinn raked both palms up over his milky thighs, spreading them further, before the elf scooted himself back on the bed and lowered his head. Above, the elf heard Glanni swallow around something, the bed creaking in response, as the criminal hoisted himself up enough to gaze down at what the other was doing.

Gingerly, Íþróttaálfurinn started mouthing at the lace trapping the other in, his breath hot, as a tongue peeked out to lap against the expensive material of it. A hand settled in his hair hard enough that he felt a few strands come loose, the criminal shoving the elfs face down further into his crotch, before Glanni started to thrust up against his open mouth and jaw.

‘ _’Not gonna lie, I really wanna fuck your face right now._ ’’ Glanni breathed, just as the hands on the criminals hips pressed down firmly to still him.

‘’Not today.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn insisted, as the tips of his fingers curled under the hem of the delicate panties. With a bit of swift maneuvering and the added help of Íþróttaálfurinns firm grip, they eventually came off.

‘’Are you implying that this is not supposed to be a onetime thing?’’ Glanni said as he, while seemingly perfectly at ease with where he was, writhed on the bed.

‘’Do you want it to be?’’

‘’Nah, not really.’’ Glanni admitted on a breathless pant that eased into an irked groan. The criminal arched his back, seeking the friction that he had been denied, as he pressed a heated palm down over his own eyes. Perhaps it was the alcohol talking, but it sounded far more sincere than the criminal himself could really deal with for the moment being, as he continued on a low hum.

‘’I dunno what it is about you,’’ he said, the tone hushed and slightly annoyed. ‘’But I genuinely don’t hate you as much as I hate everyone else. It’s wicked, but I want you to stay you know. Fucking imagine that. I’ve grown _attached_.’’

Softly, Íþróttaálfurinn kissed the inside of Glannis trembling thigh, as his hands rubbed at the tender flesh of them. ‘’Just go with it then.’’

‘ _’Heh_.’’ The criminal huffed, as he covered his face with both hands instead. ‘’As though anything is ever that easy.’’ He grumbled, as he tried to circle his hips upwards, though once more, it was him denied. ‘ _’This is a mess.’’_ He added, softly enough that he had probably not meant for Íþróttaálfurinn to hear.

‘’How so?’’

‘’Because you really dunno what you’re getting yourself into.’’ Glannis voice sounded too worn, the tone thin around the edges, as his hands angrily fisted in the bedsheets beside him instead, elbows settling further towards his sides and digging into the bed, as he shifted in order to lean up further.

‘’Trust me to take whatever comes.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn pressed, to which the other smirked humorlessly at the ceiling.

‘’Don’t say I didn’t warn you.’’

‘’Duly noted.’’

A moment passed in silence, before Glanni sighed and glared off to the side instead. ‘’We’re gonna have to have a talk at some point, aren’t we?’’ He grumbled, to which Íþróttaálfurinn nodded, the elf shifting on the bed, as he leaned up enough to gaze up at him.

‘’We are.’’

Another small moment passed, before Glannis gaze settled back onto the elfs observant own, his eyes hard and calculating, as a hand snaked up and claimed the spot behind the back of said elfs neck.

‘’You’re gonna get hurt if you stay with me.’’ The criminal said on a pregnant note and truthfully, all Íþróttaálfurinn wanted was to snatch him close and bring him away, far removed from whatever chaos had festered in the others heart and weary soul.

_Gods, he really was far too deep in, was he not?_

‘’I know and I can take it.’’ The elf promised, as he allowed the other to draw him down for a swift kiss.

‘’Don’t give up on me.’’

‘’I won’t.’’

Glanni stared at him for a beat before he sighed, his eyes gleaming with conflicted interest, as his gaze stayed firmly locked with the elfs. ‘’You’re a fucking fool, you know that?’’ He rasped, to which Íþróttaálfurinn felt the corners of his mouth draw up into a smirk.

‘’I believe you have told me that yes.’’ The elf laughed. ‘’But if you’ll have it, then I’ll be yours.’’

Glanni bit at his bottom lip for a moment, the tip of a pink tongue coming out to wet it, before he opened his mouth to then abruptly close it again. He seemed lost in thought for a beat, brow furrowing, as he glared narrow eyed at the elfs chin instead.

‘’I can’t promise you such loyalty.’’ The criminal said. ‘’I meant what I said, I don’t do romance.’’ With a nod, Íþróttaálfurinn once again shifted on the bed, his elbows digging deeper into the mattress, as the elf got more comfortable.

‘’I don’t expect you too.’’

It seemed to be enough. If anything, later, after they could both face it with a clear and rested mind, they would indeed have the rest of it and the more pressing matters of this conversation. As though reading his train of thought, Glanni bend his right knee further, his leg drawing up closer to his own chest, as he shook his head with an indignant chuckle.

‘’Weren’t we in the middle of something?’’ He laughed, as he carded a hand through Íþróttaálfurinns hair and playfully tugged on it. Once more, their lips met, before the elf scooted back down and took his place between the others spread, pale thighs.

‘’Are you still up for it?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn asked, to which the other lightly tightened the hold of his hair.

‘’Are you not?’’ Glanni countered.

‘’I am.’’ The elf softly reassured, as he onehandedly managed to get the lid of the lube open and generously coat his fingers with the slick, clear liquid. Idly, he slipped a finger in, the elf blinking in surprise, as he found the other already loose and prepared. Above him, Glanni wiggled his eyebrows at him with a knowing grin, as Íþróttaálfurinn gazed up at him in question.

‘’Said I was going out, didn’t I?’’

The elf let out a small huff, as he continued with three fingers instead. ‘’That you did indeed.’’ He grumbled, as he set his other hand to use.

Íþróttaálfurinn lifted the others half-hard cock and licked a stripe up it, which caused Glannis eyes to fall shut in bliss – the criminals toes curling, his back meeting the mattress firmly, before arching slightly off the bed itself. Glanni grit out a frustrated whimper through clenched teeth, as Íþróttaálfurinn proceeded to gently lap at the tip of it, though said elf did not move his attention further down than that. With a small groan, the criminal tugged on Íþróttaálfurinns hair.

‘ _’Don’t tease_.’’ He grumbled, his fingers tightened their hold, as the elf continued to do just that. ‘’Fuckin _hell_ , get _on with it.’’_

Íþróttaálfurinn felt a bit of his old mirth return, his expression gleeful, as he smirked against the others twitching cock. ‘’I thought you said you didn’t care as to what I did.’’ He said innocently with a sly smile, as he blinked up at him through two pairs of long lashes. Glannis expression was as tense as it was impressed, as the criminal glared back. With a genuine stab of happiness creeping out through his laugh, Íþróttaálfurinn held up his free hand in reconciliation, as the criminal frowned and tried to kick at his shoulder. ‘’Alright, _alright_ , _I get it._ ’’ The elf chuckled, as he caught the others leg and held it still. Somehow, he felt his smirk widen further, as he pressed a feather light kiss to the crown of Glannis cock, before he forced the criminal down and crawled on top of him.

He gathered the others wrists and pinned them down into the bed on either side of the criminals head, the elf humming in need, as he grinded his still clothed cock down on the others. Softly, he pressed a kiss to Glannis mouth before moving his attention onto his flushed neck, the elfs one hand swift, as it abandoned the criminals wrist to instead get his belt open. A bit of wiggling ensued and soon, he managed to get his pants down far enough, to free his cock. With a relieved groan, Íþróttaálfurinn felt it spring free.

 _‘’Come on you oaf.’’_ Glanni huffed breathlessly, as the elf onehandedly coated himself and spread the others legs further. ‘’Just-‘’ He started, whatever words he had wanted to utter jamming tight in his throat, head falling back, a silent scream caught in his expression, as Íþróttaálfurinn started to push in.

Tenderly, the elf kissed at Glannis neck, letting him adjust to the stretch of it, before he started to move. Spurred on by the criminals’ clearly impatient need, Íþróttaálfurinn quickly set a hard but slow pace, Glanni squirming from the intensity of it, as he was rocked across the bed with each harsh thrust. ‘’H-ah, fuck _yes_.’’ The criminal cried on a slightly shrill note, as the elf settled his free hand onto the others hip and snapped up into his tight heat.

‘’Good?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn asked as he nipped at his neck, to which Glanni eagerly nodded.

 _‘’It's good.’’_ The criminal agreed on a breathy note, his neck craning, as he allowed the other better access.

 _‘’Choke me.’’_  Glanni pleaded, to which Íþróttaálfurinn softly bit down into the flesh of his neck instead.

‘’No.’’

_‘’Please.’’_

The elfs touch was feather light, as he wrapped a hand around Glannis throat, said elf barely tightening his hold, as he leaned up enough to gaze down at him, expression hard and focused, as he continued to fuck into him.

‘’Hurt me Íþrótt.’’ Glanni practically begged, as he loosely wrapped a hand around the elfs meaty wrist and tried to make it press down further. _‘’Hold me down. I want it.’’_ Softly, Íþróttaálfurinn shook his head, as the thumb of his hand still pressed to the criminals throat started rubbing soft circles against his racing pulse joint.

‘’I can’t.’’ The elf breathed in apology, to which Glanni frowned slightly, the criminals hips moving slow, as they met Íþróttaálfurinns circling own.

_‘’Hold me then. Hold me tight.’’_

The elf felt nails bite into the flesh of his ass, as his hand snaked around to grab the other by the scruff of the neck instead, his hand still on the criminals hip tightening, as he upped his pace a tad. Briefly, as one of Glannis hands trailed red, angry welts down and in between his shoulder blades, he wondered if this was what it felt like to make rough love to a cactus.

Glanni said something on a strained, breathy note, the soft words too hushed for him to hear. _‘’What do I do?’’_ The criminal repeated a tad more confidently, after Íþróttaálfurinn had gruffed at him to repeat. _‘’What do you need yourself?’’_ He huffed on a pant.

In response, the elf lowered his head, hands settling under the others thighs, as he shifted in order to get a better grip.

‘’Touch my ears.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn rasped in reply and no sooner had the words left his mouth, before a stark shock of pleasure raked through him, making him shudder and cry out in bliss. The criminal was gentle but relentless, as he caressed down the back of them, his nails sharp, as they teased at the tips of them, the pads of his fingers squeezing lightly, before soothing down over the curve of them to instead rub at the reddened base. One of Glannis hands carded back into his hair, the criminal rough, as he got him to move his head, so that he could flick a tongue out and lick at the shell of it.

‘’Is this good for you?’’ Glanni asked, the rasped out words sending small sparks of pleasure down Íþróttaálfurinns spine, as the elf in question fought to hang on to his depleting sanity.

‘’More than you could possible know.’’ He managed to sigh back on a faraway voice.

With a startled exclaim, Íþróttaálfurinn felt his hips lose their careful rhythm, his thrusts stuttering to an abrupt halt, after he had thrice fucked in deep. Glanni had parted his lips and taking the tip of his left ear into his mouth, his tongue hot and wet, as he sucked on it.

Íþróttaálfurinn tried to calm his breathing, his heart beating wildly in his chest, the elf trying to regain control of his own shivering frame, muscles taught, as he desperately clutched Glannis laughing form close. Through it all, bit by bit, as the elf came down, the criminal mercilessly kept sucking at his ear.

It felt good, _far too good really_ , but the intensity of it was starting to hurt. Íþróttaálfurinns arms shook, as he hoisted himself up and well out of reach of that clever mouth seemingly dead set on sending him into an early grave of pure bliss and pleasure. Glanni looked pleased with himself, a playful smirk dancing on his lip, as he wiggled a bit and innocently blinked back up at him.

‘’Oh I think I understand just how good that must have felt.’’ The criminal teased as the elf felt the tight heat still encircling his spent cock tighten, as Glanni arched his back and took himself in hand. ‘’It is the same I get from being held down you know.’’ He added with a slight narrowing of his eyes, as he started to lazily stroke himself.

 _‘’I’m sorry.’’_ Íþróttaálfurinn tried, his breath still not fully under his control yet, as Glanni darkly chuckled.

‘’Nah, don’t be, I’m not about to force you to do shit you don’t consent to.’’ The criminal laughed, his breath stuttering a tad, as he teased a thumb over his own weeping crown, the pad of it moving, as it swirled around and spread out the clear pearls of precum. Shamelessly, he started to jerk up into his own tight fist.

‘’No, stay inside.’’ Glanni insisted, as the elf tried to draw back and out of him. ‘’I want you right here as I come.’’ He said, as his free hand found Íþróttaálfurinns hip and guided him closer again. Obediently, Íþróttaálfurinn went, the elfs head lowering, as his slack, open mouth settled back onto the others neck and kissed at it.

The labored breathing grew loud in Íþróttaálfurinns ear, the tone of it rising in pitch, the criminals’ knuckles dumping repeatedly against the hard muscles of the elfs abdomen, as Glanni furiously jerked himself.

 _‘’Touch me.’’_ He panted, to which Íþróttaálfurinn squeezed a nipple, the tip of the elfs tongue tracing over and swirling around the pointed nob of it, as Glanni arched his back in pleasure. ‘’ _Bite it._ ’’ The criminal growled, as he tightened the hold of his own stiff cock and pumped himself faster. Íþróttaálfurinn was gentle as he bit down on the offered flesh, the elfs one hand settling against the criminals ribs, thumb brushing down over each of the protruding points of them, as he relaxed his jaw again and kissed and licked at the offended area in apology.

He felt as much as heard as Glanni started to reach his peak, the criminals words and pleas a jumbled mess, as he tried to fuck himself down onto Íþróttaálfurinns flaccid cock. It took one hell of an effort, but somehow, the elf managed to stay inside and less than a minute later, he felt Glanni tense up suddenly. The criminals back arched one last time, head falling back on a choked cry, as he trembled from the white-hot pleasure coursing through him.

‘’Fuck,’’ Glanni breathed, as he continued to jerkily move his hand up and down his twitching cock, his toes curling, as his tense muscles slowly relaxed back down against the bed. ‘’Fuck all.’’

Íþróttaálfurinn slid out slow, the elf gentle, careful not to jostle the other, as he let himself drop to the side. As he hauled Glanni close and held him tenderly, the criminal went willingly and finally, the others hand stilled. There was a slight strain in the flow of Glannis breathing, a sheen of sweat beading on the criminals forehead, but except for that, he seemed contend and happy to be right where he was.

Still, the crease between his brows was hard to ignore, but despite its troubling presence, Glanni remained still. A minute later, though it could easily have been more, the criminal relaxed fully against him with a soft sigh.

‘’Don’t get me wrong, I like having you here, but I don’t sleep with the people I fuck.’’ Glanni grumbled, as he pressed a lax hand against the elfs chest and lightly shoved at it, the words sleepy and coated with a thick layer of the coming sleep, trying to claim the criminal. ‘’Not unless I want something out of them and all. Is a habit.’’

‘’I can go take the couch if you want?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn offered on a just as worn note, to which the other hummed.

‘’If you don’t mind.’’ Glanni said as he tried and failed to stifle a yawn. The criminal drew back slow, his hand reaching out to grab the edge of a nearby blanket close.

‘’I could-‘’

‘ _’Just_ -‘’ Glanni swiftly interrupted him in a slightly irked fashion, the crease between his brows increasing, eyes tightly squeezed shut, as he drew the blanket over his own, now curled up form. ‘’Please just leave?’’ He settled instead.

_Íþróttaálfurinn knew better than to press and if Glanni needed distance, then so be it._

‘’Shouldn’t I at least clean you up?’’ The elf tried in a careful voice, as he watched the other tug his face down into the dusty mattress. As the criminal spoke, his voice was muffled and annoyed.

_‘’Piss off Íþrótt.’’_

And just like that, they were back where they started.

Íþróttaálfurinn threw a slightly strained smile down at the top of Glannis bended head, the elf shivering a tad, as he rolled himself to the edge of the bed and corrected his pants. ‘’Call if you need me.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn softly said, as he got up and strode to the door, closing it behind him, before making his way back over to the hard and uncomfortable couch, which he laid down on.

As he had expected, he did not sleep a wink for the rest of the night and as Assa returned the following morning, far earlier than they had expected, she did indeed kick them out.

\--

 

Íþróttaálfurinn had a box of healthy kittens tugged safely under his arm, his cold but cozy apartment empty of any company - sans for the kittens and himself - welcoming him with a quiet sigh, as he unlocked the door and stepped over the threshold. His heart felt full of molten lead, the pressure of it increasing bit-by-bit, day by dreadful day, as it slowly spread out and cooled in his veins.

He felt heavy. He felt _wrong_.

He did not know if he had pressed too far. An entire week had passed and he had seen no sign or trace of Glanni since they had both parted from the little worn down apartment, which the criminal had dragged him to after the elfs rather unfortunate run-in with the iron crowbar and flashing knife.

Glanni had not even wanted to look at him, as he had gathered his sparse belongings and tugged them into a cheap plastic bag, the criminal keeping his flinty eyes directed at anything but the elf himself, as he tugged on his coat and headed for the door. At least he had helped Íþróttaálfurinn collect and safely store the wayward kittens back into their box before fleeing.

With a sigh, the elf put the box in question down onto his kitchen counter and opened it up. Swiftly, he fetched a weight and other needed supplies close, his hands quick and precise, as he weighed each individual kitten and noted down their growth.

All of them were healthy. Soon, he could either give them away or hand them over to a shelter – the choice between which would be for the better just had to be made. It had to be done regardless of whether he wanted to or not, his job simply required too much of his time as it was and already, he had been slacking horribly over the last past months.

_Still._

He would ask around and see if anyone had the space and capacity to adopt them when he made his rounds. Somewhere along the way, someone was bound to be the perfect match for this sweet litter of bundled up joy.

_He did not want to be alone again._

And, the elf mused, as he stored the used items away and started to clean the small place of his apartment, if Glanni wanted to return, he would. The elf knew that and still, the waiting was unbearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Claps hands* BASIC. COMMUNICATION.


	9. Thrill of the chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap is a bit of a filler before we move onto (kinda) the final confrontation.
> 
> Aight enjoy <3

It was well into the early hours of the morning, technically still night, the elf realized, as he sat down at his kitchen table and gazed over at his softly ticking clock. _Well_ , Íþróttaálfurinn mused, as he sighed into his bitter scenting tea, _five-thirty was not the worst time to start the day._

Still, considering his usual schedule, he _should_ be asleep for the time being, but he had had a restless energy over him, the intensity of it rough, as it forced him awake and up far earlier, than he was used to.

No other way around it then, the elf grumbled to himself, as he raked a hand down his slightly clammy face. It was not as if he could go back under and so, he got up from his hard kitchen chair and lazily stretched out his back.

_Time to get going._

\--

 

The day that proceeded had, in and of itself, been rather uneventful. Íþróttaálfurinn had had to help an old lady up a ridiculously long flight of stairs with some grocery bags, while another younger male had fallen from a bike and strained their ankle, but except for that, nothing much happened at all.

_Well, come nightfall that had just about changed in a matter of a heartbeat._

It had been a quiet night up until the point where Íþróttaálfurinn had come across the aftermath of a petty theft – the thief in question haven taken off down the street and rounded the corner of it, only seconds before the elf had arrived. In minutes, after he had taken after them, Íþróttaálfurinn had the young felon backing up into an alley with no exit, the elfs grin wide and all teeth, muscles flexed, as he stared the other down.

_‘’Now hand it over.’’_

In front of him, the thief vigorously shook their head. It was just a young kid really, the thin other probably barely over the age of nineteen. If anything, it did not seem as if this thief was in fact a regular at this - their back pressed up against the wall of the alley and shaking like a leaf, as they were. A simple mistake born out of desperation Íþróttaálfurinn mused, as he made his narrowed eyes turn flinty, the promise of pain not lost on the other, as the elf squared his shoulders and took a single step forwards.

The cheap leather purse made a small _clack,_ as it was thrown onto the pavement right at his feet.

_Good. That was good._

‘’What’s your name?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn asked, to which he got a jerky shake of the head. In front, the kid kept their hands on the wall, palms pressing against the rough stone, as though they wished they could melt right through it. The elf took another step forward, which caused the other to flinch - the thief’s shoulders hunching, as both of their hands came up to shield their face.

_‘’Please!’’_

Idly, Íþróttaálfurinn bend to pick up the purse, before straightening back up slow. ‘’I won’t hurt you.’’ The elf reassured, his voice calm, as he remained right where he was. ‘’But you must understand that this line of work is not a suitable one.’’ He stated.

 _‘’The fuck you know about that.’’_ The kid yapped, hands trembling, as they closed into fists in front of them.

For a shot at intimidation, that was a weak try.

‘’It’s my job, so I know quite a lot about it.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn shrugged casually, as he crossed his arms over his chest. Finally, the other lowered their hands, eyes narrowed, teeth clenching, as they met the elfs hard glare head on.

‘’I won’t go to jail.’’ They hissed.

‘’And I’m not taking you in.’’

The other seemed genuinely surprised, a confused ‘ _what’_ falling from quivering lips, as their hands lowered further.

‘’You’re over eighteen?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn asked, to which the other nodded a tad jerkily. ‘’And your record is clean?’’ The elf asked, to which he got another nod. Softly, he sighed.

‘’Look, I need you to understand a thing. I _understand_ that right now, you might think that this is necessary.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn started, as he stored the purse away. ‘’But in the long run, this will not pay off the way you hope it will. It will not be worth it.’’ The elf said, as he crossed his arms over his chest again.

For a few beats, he simply stared at the youngster.

‘’Get a job.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn said, his scowl deepening further, as he tilted his head at the trembling kid. ‘’A job that actually pays off.’’

‘’And where the fuck do I get that, no one is hiring.’’ The other argued, to which the elf shook his head.

‘’The small café right beside the bakery down at the main street is. It’s a small thing really, that pays just above the minimal wage, but if you promise to go there tomorrow, I’ll be sure to put in a word or two for you.’’

The kid seemed conflicted, but at least their shaking seemed to have subsided a tad.

‘’You don’t know me.’’ They finally clipped.

‘’No, but I understand your kind and why you are forced out into these situations. Is it drugs, food, rent or medicine?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn asked, to which the kid bit at their lip.

A near minute passed in a tense quiet, before the other finally cracked. ‘’Medicine.’’ They said. ‘’For my grandma.’’

The elf nodded once in understanding, arms uncrossing, as he got out his own wallet and retrieved a couple of hundreds. It was not as if he was short on cash and in situations like this, he was allowed to aid where he could and where it was needed - compromised as he was, his circle still took care of that for him.

‘’If you go tomorrow,’’ he started as he held the bills out. ‘’I’ll make sure to get you situated somewhere, but mark my words.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn said, his voice dropping, as the kid gingerly shot forwards and snatched the papers from his outstretched hand. _‘’You’ll pay the full consequences if I ever catch you out here again.’’_

\--

 

The elfs apartment was as empty as his depleted levels of energy, as he finally returned home. A hollow echo whispered back at him, the air stale in the absence of any clear, small chimes of hungry kittens greeting him, as he dragged himself into his bedroom. The solution had come all on its own really, the arrangement perfect, as he had talked and chatted casually about his small predicament. The old farmer, which he had once helped with the mystery about the disappearing eggs, had been more than frilled to accept the responsibility and guardship, of the still growing litter of kittens.

_Finally, he had found a good and stable home for them. He should be happy about that._

Íþróttaálfurinns fingers were swift, as they worked to get the laces of his armor open, the elf stripping out of it, before discarding it beside his bed. Off his socks went as well, the pair joining on top of the armor, before the elf wedged off his pants and shirt as well. It might have been cold outside, slight flurries of snow drifting past his window, but his bed was warm and inviting, practically calling his name after the long day passed, and more than happily, he flopped down into it.

Overall, life was good. He had what he needed to get by and what he did not have, he could ask for. He had no right to complain. He should be happy.

With a groan, Íþróttaálfurinn raked his fingers through his hair and lightly tugged on it.

_He should be happy._

He wanted to deny how much the obvious rejection of his darling criminal, which had been avoiding him like the plague for little over a month now, cut and bit at him, but the fact remained - He genuinely was not.

-

 

_As he dreamt, it was of a black cat in a field of withered dandelions, the seeds sticking to its black fur, as it sprinted over the wide, warm plains spreading out endlessly before him._

_When he gave chase, it would run._

_With a slow exhale, he willed himself to crouch down. The gently swaying grass grazed against his cheeks, the plentiful green growing taller yet, until he was completely trapped in._

_Then, he waited._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuckin weak chapter before the idiots talk a lill about their feelings.


	10. Out to dry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is pretty much dialogue, but they wanted to talk. And talk... And keep talking... OTL
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Frost ghosted over the chilled windows of the closing stores that Íþróttaálfurinn was passing by. The elf was out on a patrol, just randomly running about, when the pressing cold seemed to increase a fraction, just a tad, the shift barely noticeable, but it was enough to send a slight shiver down his spine.

Above him, the bell rang, as he entered over the threshold of the small café that he had been aiming for. At the counter, squeezed in between various boxes full of grinded coffee and teas, the young kid that he had met just the day before, looked up from whatever book they had been reading. Instantly, they froze, eyes wide, as they stared at Íþróttaálfurinn. They seemed panicked for a second, confused, until a shift in their demeanor happened – the fright fleeing, as a mix of both relief and genuine joy crossed their face.

‘’You fucking lied to me you prick.’’ They accused with a bright smile, as they absently tapped a bandage-covered finger against the down faced cover of their book.

‘ _’Language_!’’ The gruff voice of the cafés manager yapped from the backroom adjoined to the cafés storefront.

‘’Sorry!’’ The kid half laughed back, as they closed and slid the book in question aside.

Okay, so maybe this café was not officially hiring at the moment, but they _did_ genuinely need more hands in their generally busy every day and Íþróttaálfurinn had argued as much, as the elf had caught the owner the day before and managed to press a word or two in, just before closing time.

‘’What can I get you?’’ The kid asked, as Íþróttaálfurinn stalked the rest of the distance to the counter. Beside them, perched on the edge of one of the cafés benches, an elderly man scoffed and lowered his gaze back down onto the paper that he had been reading.

‘’Standard lemon-tea.’’ The elf beamed, fists settling on his hips, as he threw the grumbling elder a wide smirk. The order was swiftly made, the tea payed for, before a gentle cloud of steam accompanied him outside, after Íþróttaálfurinn had casually chatted on for a good ten, twelve minutes. Apparently the kids grandma sent her thanks, however, since the kid in question had not been able to give an explanation as to  _why_ they had met the elf in the first place, she had been a bit reserved.

Íþróttaálfurinn considered it fair.

The cup in his hands was warm, the wind freezing and piercing against his bare arms, as he made it out and continued down the street.

In a week or so, he would check up on the other again, but so far, things seemed to be going remarkably well. Perhaps the lemon in his cup was a bit overwhelming; the sting of it harsh enough to make him scrunch up his nose in displeasure, but it was a neat distraction from the raging weather regardless and right now, he needed it.

Down an alley to his immediate left the elf went, making to cut through it quick, as it would take him directly on to a lesser populated area surrounding the main center of the city itself. He made it halfway through, before he felt his back go tense, soft footfalls setting after, its owner’s slight growl harsh, as it floated out and reached his straining ears.

An echo of a glare settled in between the spot right between Íþróttaálfurinns shoulder blades - the footsteps stopping, as the elf did as well. A tad jerkily, he turned to face whoever it was.

_Oh._

Immediately, the elf felt his shoulders sink in relief and then... rise slightly in concern. While Glanni, for once and by the _gods was that a small mercy_ looked physically fine, something in the criminals eyes were off. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest, the other hunched in on himself for warmth. That fact was not at all weird, considering that he was only wearing jeans and by the looks of it, a thin shirt, but it looked less from the weather and more from something else entirely.

_He looked miserable._

‘’Hi.’’ Glanni greeted on a tired grumble, ripping the elf straight out of his musings. Íþróttaálfurinn turned to face him fully, the elf already halfway down the alley and closing the distance, before he could think better of it.

Glanni did not try to get away, as Íþróttaálfurinn brought him into a tight embrace. The criminal did not hug him back either though, and so, the elf willed himself to let go and step back, before the other could get any more uncomfortable, than he clearly already was. With a head full of fuzz and a cup full of spilled and neglected tea, the elf said the first thing that came to mind.

‘’Why are you out in the cold like this?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn asked.

The elf knew that the other had places to go, but perhaps Glanni was in trouble again and if such, if he could, he wanted to help. The criminal cast a thin frown down at the ground, his glare narrowed and cold, as he stared at the small puddle of steaming tea on the ground beside them. A tad jerkily, he shrugged.

‘’Got bored.’’ He rasped, as he lightly stubbed his heel into the filthy pavement.

The silence stretched, the weight of it heavy, as Íþróttaálfurinn regarded the criminal closely. If anything, it did not seem, as if the other was about to leave, but it did not seem as if he wanted to be where he was either. Truly, the elf did not know what to say.

_‘’Jesus fuck, just invite me up already.’’_

Íþróttaálfurinn blinked twice, a swift nod following, as he turned and gestured for the other to follow as well.

-

 

‘’Why are you not dressed?’’ The elf asked, as they passed through a small, overgrown park, broken twigs and leaves crunching beneath their feet, as they stalked ahead. They were close to his apartment now – less than a minute now, and they would be there. Beside him, Glanni shrugged, the criminals frown somehow thinning further, as they walked. ‘’So-‘’

‘’I'm really not up for small talk right now.’’ Glanni snapped, cutting the elf short.

With a soft nod, Íþróttaálfurinn accepted it, the elf swallowing thickly, as he jogged ahead and held the door to his apartment complex open for the other to pass. Upstairs they went, the air stiff and awkward, making the elfs skin crawl with unrest, as he closed the door after the other had reluctantly shuffled through.

A yelp caught in his throat and for once, there was no teeth pressing into the tender flesh of his lips, the elfs shoulders tensing regardless, as Glanni pushed him up against the door – the criminals lips cold and bittersweet, as they claimed his.

With a frustrated little noise, Glanni relented, as Íþróttaálfurinn carefully shoved the criminal backwards with a firm but gentle hand against his chest.

‘’Wait-’’ The elf insisted, as the other tried to press back in for more.

‘’ _Nah_.’’

‘’Yes.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn pressed. ‘’Talk to me.’’ The elf urged, his voice low, as he once more pressed the other back and held him at a distance. ‘’Just talk.’’

For a few beats, Glanni stayed where he was, his glare directed at the palm keeping him dormant, before he finally sighed and relented. In a few quick strides, he had gone to the elfs couch and flopped down on it, the criminal keeping his gaze at anything but the elfs own, as he struggled out of his moist and chilled shirt. Swiftly, he grabbed a blanket close and wrapped it around himself, the criminal sniffling slightly, as he did so.

‘’Have you eaten?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn asked, after it became apparent that the other was not going to talk, to which Glanni shook his head in a firm no. ‘’Would you like to?’’ The elf asked, said elf nodding once, as he, after a few seconds had passed, got a slightly reluctant confirmation.

Little over twelve minutes later, Íþróttaálfurinn returned from his kitchen with a steaming bowl of pre-prepared soup, a mug of tea for himself, since the other had been lost before consumption, and the handle of a spoon clutched and wedged into his careful grip. The bowl made a hollow _clack_ as he put it down in front of Glanni, the spoon chiming in with a clear ring of its own, as it joined the space right beside the warm, former item. Idly, the elf tugged a chair over, his tea coming to rest against one bended knee, as he sat down as well.

The criminal stared in confusion at what he had been brought, before a loud growl from his stomach reminded him of why it was there. Glanni sipped his soup in silence, the criminal quick to dig in for real, after the first spoonful had passed his thin-pressed lips.

‘’Have you been doing alright?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn asked after the criminal had put the spoon down and shoved the half-empty bowl away from his own person. Glanni seemed exhausted, as he rubbed at his temple and shuffled further down into his blanket.

‘’I guess.’’ The criminal grumbled, after the quiet had stretched on for too long. Absently, Íþróttaálfurinn stroked the end of his mustache in thought.

‘’Did something happen?’’ The elf asked, to which the other loudly scoffed.

‘’The fuck do you think.’’ Glanni grumbled, as he once more sniffled and glared off to the side, to which Íþróttaálfurinn leaned back into his chair with the barest of sighs.

‘’I wouldn’t know.’’ The elf said softly, his tone more casual than he really felt. ‘’I have not exactly heard from you in a while, so I cannot make a judgement of that.’’ He said, as he shrugged a noncommittal shoulder. ‘’It’s been quite-’’

 _‘_ ’Gods _dammit what do you want from me._ ’’ Glanni clipped, rudely interrupting, as he raked a hand through his hair and glared at the leftovers of his still steaming dinner.

‘’You keep asking that.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn shrugged again on a slight hum, one hand resting in the other, both of them settling in his lap, as he leaned an elbow against the armrest of his chair. ‘’And I believe you already know the answer to that. Question is, what do you want from me?’’

Glanni looked as if his brain had flat lined for a second, his hand awkwardly paused midair, as he had made to lower it again. The criminal threw him a scrutinizing look, all humor gone from his features, before he finally shrugged and glared back down. ‘ _’Nothing_.’’ The criminal drawled out, the word stretched and laced with malice, as though it was a cuss and in response, Íþróttaálfurinn felt a smirk tug at the corners of his mouth.

‘’Really?’’ The elf challenged back, to which the other gave him a dry look.

‘’Whatever it is you are trying to imply here you nitwit, I’m not in on it.’’ Glanni yapped. ‘’I don't do romance- I don’t do _relations_ , so cut that shit out right now.’’

‘’If you insist.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn hummed on a sing-song note, as he took a generous swig of his near scolding tea.

‘’ _Christ_ ,’’ Glanni yapped, the criminal tense, as he finally stared back and fully met the elfs gaze head on. ‘’I'm trying Íþrótt, give me a break here.’’ For a few beats, the two merely glared at each other, before the elf flicked his fingers and made to stand.

‘’Couch is yours if you want it.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn yapped, as he put his tea down and got up to close the window, which he had accidentally left open just a bare tad, while out on patrol. ‘’Whatever it is you want from this conversation, I do not believe I am lucid enough for it.’’

‘ _’The fuck you are, don't try me Íþrótt_.’’ Glanni practically snarled, as he got up as well and stalked after. The elf managed to suppress his flinch, as a rough hand was slammed against the frame of the window, just beside said elfs head.

‘’Stop that.’’

‘ _’I am not done talking._ ’’ Glanni sneered regardless, as he glared down at Íþróttaálfurinn and the elf knew that whatever words would come out of the criminals mouth next, they would not be good. ‘’I dunno what the fuck your deal is, but nothing has changed aight. We're fuckbuddies. There's nothing more to it, so fucking _quit_ already.’’

_The red line of this conversation felt practically nonexistent, but he supposed that they were both trying to avoid the obvious._

‘’And what were we before?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn challenged, as he let his hand drop from the lock of the now closed window. ‘’Are you seriously going to call this casual?’’ He asked, to which a sinister, far too lethal grin split over Glannis features.

‘’For me it was.’’ The criminal clipped.

‘’You don’t mean that.’’

‘’Oh but I _do_.’’

The elf felt something cold settle in the pit of his stomach, as his train of thought come to a screeching halt. The deep-seated loyalty, the protective sides he had gotten to see so carefully take him in and shelter his weary self - that could not have been completely casual. Or could it?

_Don’t give up on me._

Íþróttaálfurinn felt a humorless huff rumble out of his throat, as he for the third time that day, had to physically press and remove the other out of his personal space. ‘’For me it wasn't.’’ The elf said, as he willed himself to let go of the others shoulder, less he try to draw the criminal closer to his own person instead of away. ‘’Not completely, and you know that, you _know_ that.’’

Glanni regarded him with a wolfs grin, which seemed to crack slightly at the edges, the quivering lines of it spread too wide, the criminals shoulders squared, as he seemed to partially collapse against the wall and window frame beside him.

‘’Tough shit.’’ Glanni said, his tone unapologetic, eyes hard as flint, as he glared back down into the elfs impassive own.

Íþróttaálfurinn had overstepped somewhere along the line, the elf knew that and yet, he felt it increasingly harder to care. Something cracked in him, a little splinter breaking lose, as he stalked back to the table, picked up his tea and drained it all in one go. It burned all the way down and the warmth of it was a wonderful distraction, from whatever it was that his heart was doing. The elf hummed, as he turned on his heel and stalked to the kitchen, where he put his empty, still warm mug into the sink – his fingers swift, as they moved up and made quick work of getting the knot in the side of his armor open.

‘’Why did you come here?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn asked, the elf striding back into the living room, just as he managed to wrestle the armor off and carelessly threw it into a nearby chair. ‘’Why would you track me down, just to make me feel like dirt when you are well aware that what I feel is not casual?’’ The elf yapped, as he gestured at all of Glannis tense person, which had collapsed further against the wall behind him for support. Íþróttaálfurinn felt his hands shake slightly, fingers tense, as he stripped out of his shirt as well and let it join the neglected armor beside him.

‘’You _know_.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn practically hissed, elf holding up a stern hand to still whatever foul words that the criminal wanted to further spew at him, before Glanni could as much as take the breath and curl his lips to do so. ‘’You _know_ and yet you show such cruelty.’’ He clipped.

The silence seemed to stretch on for an eternity, as they glared at each other – neither too keen on being the first to back down or break the fragile quiet, which reigned in the room.

Finally, Íþróttaálfurinn was the first to speak up again.

‘’I want to do this.’’ The elf said. ‘’Whatever this is or what it might become, I can take it, but I need to know where you stand in this. If you want to keep it casual, then _do so,_ cause as far as I can see, _you’re failing quite horribly at that yourself.’’_

The ticking of his clock was a loud echo in the stale air between them, the handle of it an obnoxious mockery, as the seconds faded into nothingness.

‘’Trust me.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn said as he glared the other down. ‘’Or at least attempt to trust me enough to see this through. I will not run out on you, or let you fall on your own halfway, if that is what you fear.’’ The elf clipped, as he spread his arms out slightly, shoulders raising in one last, slight jest of a casual gesture.

A few stumbled steps backwards on his own behalf happened and the elf admitted defeat with a cracked chuckle.

‘’Goodnight Glanni.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn said, as he, perhaps a bit too roughly, spun on his heel and closed his bedroom door behind him.

\--

 

There was silence for a few beats, after the elf had shimmied in under his blankets, his form taut, as he listened to the muffled shuffling on the other side of the door, until, minutes later, the other went completely quiet as well. Íþróttaálfurinn glared at the dark wall in front of him, elf willing himself to calm his racing thoughts, less he lie awake for the whole night through.

No matter how hard he tried though, he knew that sleep would elude him.

As though the other had a similarly troubled mindset, a sigh sounded, the dull thuds of his couch cushions hitting the wall behind it loud as a gunshot, before the soft taps of footfalls glided towards his closed bedroom door. Open, it slid, on creaking hinges, a shadow stalking towards his bed, before the elf felt the mattress decrease behind him.

They were both silent for a good while, before a slow exhale sounded, the criminal keeping his distance, as he laid down beside him. Glanni stayed on top of the blankets, the criminal keeping his back firmly turned towards Íþróttaálfurinns own – the former quite aware, that the other was as wide-awake, as he himself was.

Íþróttaálfurinn let his eyes fall shut again, as he contemplated his options. Communication was key. He would never know if he did not ask.

‘’You say you only sleep with the people you want something from.’’ The elf said on a hushed voice. Absently, he felt the weight behind him move, the springs of the mattress creaking softly, as the criminal turned on it. A beat later, he felt Glannis breath ghost out over the nape of his neck, the criminals arm warm and solid, as it snaked around his middle. Glanni seemed to gain a bit of courage, as the elf did not swat it away and gingerly, he pressed himself closer.

‘’What is it you are hoping that I will give you?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn asked after a while, as the other did not offer up a reply.

Carefully, Glannis mouth pressed a slow, chaste kiss to the top of the elfs head – his voice sounding far too neutral for their current situation, as he spoke. ‘’What are you willing to give?’’ The criminal asked, to which Íþróttaálfurinn replied with the only answer that he knew was true.

Softly, the elf sighed. ‘ _’Everything_.’’ He breathed on a note that sounded defeated even to his own ears. With a stab of joy, he felt the arm around him tighten slightly.

‘’You know I find that foolish and gross.’’

‘’And you know that I don’t care.’’

With a tired sigh, the criminal practically melted against him, a few beats of silence passing, before he seemed to accept it.

‘’I dunno what it is about you.’’ Glanni grumbled, the repeated words sending a wave of fresh ice straight through Íþróttaálfurinns heart, though he fought to subdue it. ‘’I really don’t, but I want to try to be better.’’ The criminal said, as he hid his face into the crook of the elfs neck. ‘’I just. I just- _I don’t think I actually can.’’_

Íþróttaálfurinn covered the others hand with his own and gingerly, he raised it up to press a gentle kiss to it. ‘’Stay the night?’’ He asked, though he did not get any verbal, immediate reply. Still, the warm presence against his back stayed, the arm around him locked in place, as though Glanni would break, if the elf actually did let go and draw away.

-

 

 _Íþróttaálfurinn_ _felt a furry head bump up against the back of his hand, the elf waiting until it had gotten a scent of him, before turning his hand and gently stroking down its soft back._

 _Its purr was loud, the vibration of it rumbling against his palm, as the black cat jumped up and settled comfortably into his lap. Gently, its head rested over one delicate paw, its ear twitching, as Íþróttaálfurinn_ _scratched behind it._

_With a sigh, the elf leaned back and let the calming sunlight warm through his weary soul._

_This was good. He felt good._

_It would not be perfect for a long while, he knew that, but even the weeds around him seemed to sprout colourful flowers, the crowns of them opening up to accept the bright light from above. Their scent was heavenly, heavily outweighing the thorns and creeping decay mingled in between the swaying green._

_There was love here. The garden would need tending and a lot of care, but unlike his fostered kittens, the sweet one in his lap would stay. Softly, the elfs eyes closed._

_He could do this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is the last chapter, I swear. Bit of smut coming up, but it's a tiny portion. Kinda like a side-dish you know and not a fullcourse meal... Fuck I'm bad at metaphors today, but you get the point.


	11. The red line shines through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! This time it’s for real.
> 
> Warnings (spoilers):  
> Great communication (That was a joke) and smut.
> 
> Aight enjoy <3

A beam of sunlight glared at him, as Íþróttaálfurinn blinked himself awake with a groggy groan.

He was warm. Far too warm really, but it felt right nonetheless – the glow of it bright and light, as it coiled in his chest. Startled, the elf tried to sit up, only to find that an arm around him tightened in response. Confused, he glanced down at the palm of it still pressing up against his ribs.

Glanni was still quite obviously there in the bed with him, the man dead asleep, his torso exposed, arm around the elf tight and possessive, even in sleep. Slowly, Íþróttaálfurinn exhaled, the end of it lifting in relief.

That had to mean something. Right?

Carefully, he managed to get out from under the arm and through his usual morning routine without rousing the other - elf leaving for the day, but not before making sure to drape a thick blanket over the others sleeping form.

-

 

‘’What is this?’’ Íþróttaálfurinn asked, as Glanni threw one of the two slightly crumbled, paper bags that he had been carrying, onto the counter. Whatever it was, it smelled heavenly.

‘’Some vegan shit from that place down by the corner.’’ The criminal said as he waved a hand in its general direction. The gesture was vague and yet specific enough that Íþróttaálfurinn knew exactly which one. ‘’Shits hella expensive though, I dunno why you would waste money on this junk.’’ Glanni huffed, as he scrunched up his nose, the criminal turning, hands settling against the counters edge, before he jumped up onto it. One long leg came to rest over the other, hands grabbing his own bag close, his expression morphing into one of annoyed anticipation, as he opened it.

‘’It’s a vegetarian place Glanni, not a vegan one.’’ The elf laughed back, as he watched the criminal fish out a greasy package, the wrap of it unfolding, before Glanni proceeded to wolf down the smelly cheeseburger that had been within.

 _‘’You gon eat or what?’’_ The criminal grumbled between his own bites, eyes narrowed, as he glared at the elf, who held up a hand in reconciliation and obediently stalked over to pick his own up. Surprised, the elf found that the bread was still warm, the slices of avocado alongside the pieces of raw, fresh veggies covered in pesto only a few hours old, as he lifted the items up.

Expensive, yes, but well worth it, Íþróttaálfurinn mused, as the flavors hit his tongue.

They ate in silence; the elf haven just finished his bread and dug into the small container of nuts, when Glanni spoke into the gentle quiet.

‘’Why didn’t you ever tell me?’’ The criminal asked, to which the elf looked up with a soft, questioning hum. ‘’That you didn’t wanna keep it casual.’’ He continued, his gaze far away, just as Íþróttaálfurinn put his small container of nuts down and slid it aside. A tad sternly, Glanni held up a hand to still the elf from answering. ‘’I knew.’’ The criminal said softly, as he cleaned his other hand off on his pants. ‘’Even before we fucked I knew, but how was I supposed to know you actually wanted anything solid out of it?’’

Grey eyes bore into blues, before the former turned his gaze and glared out at the darkening horizon beyond the chilled window.

‘’You say I can trust you and shit, but there’s not a whole lot of trust in return is there? You want me to speak my mind but you aren’t exactly doing that yourself.’’

‘’I didn’t-‘’ Íþróttaálfurinn tried before cutting himself short. ‘’I did not know how to.’’

A tad harshly, Glanni scoffed. ‘’And so you found the best moment to be right as I’m about to take a dick up my ass?’’ The criminal hummed darkly, his expression sour, as he glared back at the elf.

‘’I supposed I was and still am afraid of making you run off.’’

‘’And as I said, there you have it.’’ The criminal clipped. ‘’There’s a fuck ton of trust lacking on your behalf.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn opened his mouth to object, yet no words would come. As it was, Glanni was not exactly wrong on the matter – the elf was genuinely full of doubts and mistrusts. A beat of silence passed, the quiet extending on seemingly eternally, before Glanni leaned forward, one hand resting against his face, as he sighed.

‘’Can I trust what you’ve said so far?’’ He asked, to which Íþróttaálfurinn nodded. ‘’And can I somehow beat it into your thick skull that you can do the same?’’ He continued, to which the elf shrugged a tense shoulder.

‘’I would rather not lie.’’

 _‘’Then don’t do so.’’_ Glanni yapped, as he jumped down from the counter and approached the forlorn-looking elf. Íþróttaálfurinn felt hands settle into his hair, the criminal gentle, as he drew the others head back.

‘’Tell me.’’ Glanni said vaguely, letting the order fly openly in the air between them, as he caressed the elfs ear with the tip of a finger, causing a shiver to run down the latter’s spine. ‘’Be honest and tell me.’’ He said, and the elf felt the others breath ghost and mingle with his own, a mere inch from his parted lips.

‘’I’m terrified of losing you.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn rasped and in return, the split second before the criminal kissed him, Glanni growled.

‘’You know I can’t be yours.’’ Glanni said, to which the elf dared to snake his arms around his torso, drawing the criminal close, as he did so.

He wanted to trust that the other would not run, but he genuinely did not.

‘’I won’t ask you to be.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn promised, as he felt a hand settle onto the back of his head, cradling him, as Glanni likewise rested his chin on top of the elfs head.

A few beats passed, before the criminal drew back slightly, his palms warm and solid, as they lifted the elfs jaw up. Another soft kiss was shared, the echo of it leaving Íþróttaálfurinn tingling all over, as he tried to chase the other back up for more. Gently, a finger against his lips pressed back and stilled him.

‘ _’I mean it this time,’’_ Glanni said. ‘’I’m not done talking. Tell me. What exactly do you want from me?’’ He asked.

‘’Your time.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn started, as he felt the finger trace out over his cheekbone instead. ‘’What of it you want to share, I would love to have.’’

‘’What else?’’ Glanni pressed.

‘’Whatever else you wish to give.’’

Above him, the criminal huffed. ‘ _’Christ on a popsicle, we’re gonna be here all fuckin night.’’_ He rasped, to which the elf half-heartedly shrugged again. _‘’That’s fuckin vague and you know it.’’_

‘’It is the best I can give you right now.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn replied, before letting his eyes fall shut and lean into the palm cradling his face. Softly, the tone hushed and careful, he repeated the others words from the night before back at him. _‘’What are you willing to give?’’_ The elf asked, to which he got a low, dark chuckle in return. Gingerly, the criminal let his hand fall and embraced the elf close again.

‘’I dunno yet, but if you’re patient, I’ll find out eventually.’’ Glanni hummed in reply. ‘’I mean it though, I really don't know and it could take years for me to figure this shit out.’’ He grumbled. Lower, he added the one thing that Íþróttaálfurinn had gracefully been tiptoeing around. ‘’It’s been ages since I’ve been able to love anyone.’’

_Love. That really was what he ultimately wanted, was it not?_

‘’If you ever can.’’ The elf said into the others chest, his voice slightly muffled, as the other once more carded a hand through his hair. ‘’I’ll take it.’’

_‘’Yeah talk about no pressure at all, fuckin hell that’s-‘’_

‘’Please.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn softly interjected and with a gruff growl, he felt the other relax slightly again. ‘’That is not how I meant for it to sound. I am not expecting anything.’’

_‘’You better not be.’’_

‘’I’m not.’’ The elf softly promised.

The two fell silent again, before, minutes later, Íþróttaálfurinn drew back and gazed up into the others intense, grey gaze. ‘’I mean it,’’ the elf started, as he allowed the other to press and caress a hand against the side of his throat, the touch trailing further up, before the criminal started to play with his ear. ‘’Whatever you will give, I will take. You know where I stand, so if you-’’ Íþróttaálfurinn said, just as a second hand joined the other, the criminals fingers clever and relentless, as they traced up the shell of both of his reddening ears. ‘’If you just- _Glanni godsdammit_.‘’

This conversation was hard enough as it was already and _that_ was starting to become _quite_ distracting. Smugly, Glanni grinned down at him, his expression a clear, playful challenge, as he leaned down to kiss Íþróttaálfurinns working mouth.

 _‘’I’ve broken enough rules on what I dish out with you already._ ’’ The criminal rasped, as he gently pressed and backed the elf up against the edge of the kitchen table behind him. ‘’What’s another or fifty more for that sake.’’ Glanni laughed, just as Íþróttaálfurinn felt a hand move and tighten on his hip.

‘’Do-‘’ The elf tried, just as a hot mouth graced up the twitching shell of his ear – a tongue following, as it flicked out to lick at the tip. ‘’Do you trust me?’’

‘’Do you trust _me_?’’ Glanni challenged back, to which he got a shaky groan in response. Íþróttaálfurinn shivered from the sensation, as the hand glided up his abdomen and chest, his shirt ridding up along with it, and exposing his tanned, scarred skin.

‘’As much as I can.’’ Íþróttaálfurinn breathed back, just as the criminals attention settled against his throat, Glannis lips near scolding, as they kissed and nipped at it. The criminals unoccupied hand was warm, thumb brushing over one of the elfs nipples and teasing at the sensitive skin of it, before Glanni let his fingers trail on and explore out over the faded bump of a long, jagged scar.

 _‘’Exactly.’’_ The criminal rasped back, as he kissed at the offended mark that he had left on the others flushed neck, before he turned his head and delivered one last kiss to his elfs parted lips. ‘’As much as you can, _which doesn’t seem to be a whole lot in general_.’’ He growled, as both of his hands moved down to settle heavily on Íþróttaálfurinns hips. Glannis knees hit the floor, a pair of hooded lids winking up at the elf, as the criminal worked on getting the others belt open.

_‘’Wait, shouldn’t we-‘’_

‘’I want to.’’ Glanni shushed him, the criminal nonetheless stilling any further movements, until Íþróttaálfurinn had nodded his consent for the other to continue.

‘’You don’t-‘’ The elf panted regardless, as he felt a hand dig in under the hem of his underwear and softly start to stroke him. ‘’You don’t have to do this.’’ He insisted.

‘’You don’t want it?’’ Glanni asked, to which the elf groaned lowly.

 _‘’I do, but if it’s out of obligation-‘’_ Íþróttaálfurinn said, elf letting the end of that sentence hang in the air between them, for the other to either act upon or not.

‘’It’s not.’’ The criminal reassured him, the tip of his tongue wet and hot, as it swirled out over the crown of Íþróttaálfurinns cock. ‘’I've been thinking about doing this for a while now.’’ Glanni hummed in self-satisfaction, as he set one of his hands to work on getting the elf to full mast. ‘’Ever since our last encounter, I've wanted to know what you taste like. Wanted to feel you grow in my mouth as I suck you up. It's been more than a lill frustrating to have to deal with.’’

Íþróttaálfurinn curled his fingers and dug them in under the edge of the table, his hands clenching hard, as he held on for dear life.

_This was all happening too fast for him to keep up with, but he did genuinely want it._

‘’That's... lewd.’’ The elf breathed out in lieu of any other things to say, to which the other outright chuckled.

Íþróttaálfurinn felt like his brain was melting, skin on fire, as Glanni parted his lips to take the stiff length into the inviting heat of his mouth and Íþróttaálfurinn practically _growled_ in want.

With a pleasured sigh, the elfs head fell back, the criminals hand on his hip tightening, said elfs eyes blurry, as he kept his gaze directed up at the ceiling. Glannis hair was soft under Íþróttaálfurinns touch, as he shakenly hovered and finally settled a hand onto the criminals moving head.

He knew that he was far closer than he wanted to be already – the intensity of it making his head spin, as he bit at his bottom lip. The elf looked down with a choked whine, heat coiling in the pit of his stomach, just as Glannis heated gaze blinked up to meet with his wide own. The criminal looked up at the elf through long lashes, his smirking lips thin, stretched around his length, and _by the gods, was it enough to send him over the edge._

Íþróttaálfurinn gripped the edge of the table hard, the muscles of his abdomen clenching, toes curling against the floor, as he came with the others name spilling from his parted lips.

He felt spent, sated beyond words, as Glanni kept at it, aftershocks wrecking through him, before the elf let out a weak, little whimper in protest from the overstimulation. _I love you_ , rung through the fuzz in his head, worming its way out, until his own ravished voice bounced back at him, echoing in the stale air of his kitchen, before it faded into nothingness.

Below, the criminal huffed a delighted little noise, his fingers on one hand interlacing with the elfs slack own, which still lay bonelessly against the tables edge, before slowly, he stood. Íþróttaálfurinn tasted his own salt, as Glanni kissed him, the criminals tongue pressing in to play against his and the elf moaned in a tired, spent want. Softly, he let out a confused hum, as the other said something that he did not catch.

‘’I won’t leave.’’ Glanni repeated, as his free hand settled onto the scruff of Íþróttaálfurinns neck, drawing the elf forward, until their foreheads rested against each other - said elfs pants sleepy and slow, as they fanned out over the criminals collarbones. ‘’I can’t be yours but I will stay with you. I will not leave.’’

Íþróttaálfurinn leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Glannis lips as the other drew back again, the skin of the criminals chest hidden beneath his shirt warm, as Íþróttaálfurinn promptly fell forward and partially collapsed against him. Visibly, the elf twitched, as a hand playfully traced down over his ear.

_‘’I love you. By the gods do I love you.’’_

Íþróttaálfurinn felt a careful hand steady him, the elf jerking his head away, making Glanni relent his continued attentions for the others ear, to card a hand through his hair instead.

Above, the criminal sighed.

‘’Maybe one day I can say the same, but it will take time.’’ Glanni said, to which Íþróttaálfurinn felt a happy little stab wreck through him. It would take time. They had a lot to work out, the finer details plentiful, but for the first time since their rocky relationship had started, the elf truly believed that it could be possible.

‘’I know. I know and it is okay.’’ He said. A pair of fingers gingerly traced down Íþróttaálfurinns jaw, lifting his head slow. The elfs eyes fell closed, as Glanni leaned down and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to his forehead.

‘’Be patient with me.’’ The criminal breathed on a near whisper, to which Íþróttaálfurinn nodded a tad stiffly.

‘ _’Of course.’’_ The elf panted back, his own unoccupied hand heavy, as it settled against Glannis chest.

Above, the criminal chuckled, as Íþróttaálfurinn peaked an eye up at him again. ‘’Gods I don’t deserve you.’’ Glanni laughed. The elf felt himself smile, the warmth of it real, as a heavy weight fled out of his heart. Absently, he traced a random pattern into the others chest, the purrs loud, as they vibrated out through his throat.

‘’Give me time and I’ll show you that that is not true.’’

Their lips met in one last soft kiss, elf feeling the criminals grin widen, as the latter held him close.

_‘’You better.’’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there you have it. The idiots talked a bit and worked out some stuff – that does not mean that the aftermath was pretty (spoiler, it was not) but eh. Life. It happens you know.
> 
> That being said, if you ever end up in a relationship where your partner(s) make you feel like dirt on a regular basis and they blame you for it every time? GTFO please. That shit’s unhealthy and you deserve better.  
> \--  
> If you’re reading this, then thank you so much for sticking with me until the end! Hope it did not disappoint too much at the end here *Jazz hands*  
> Aight, take care <3


End file.
